Stuck In Phantom World
by MashtonAttack
Summary: Jade is OBSESSED with Danny Phantom.. What happens when she gets sucked into his world? Will she ever get out? and will a certain ghost boy help her? and what is worst is that she has to sacrifice something special Rated T just in case
1. Stuck in Phantom World

hey guys I'm back with a new story! Sorry that I never seemed to finish the Princess Tutu story but I have decided to make it a discontinued story... I was going to update more chapters but alas my computer crashed erasing all my stories I had written for you guys I'm SO sorry, I'm uploading this by IPAD but anyway... I have a NEW story for all of you... recently I have been watching a nickelodeon show called Danny Phantom I hope you have heard of it and if not please look it up its a show to die for. But anyway on with the show!...

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom only my character Charmer (A.K.A Jade.)

Chapter 1.

It was a warm sunny day, and I was at home with a broken foot watching my favorite show Danny Phantom. I could hear my mother shuffling around looking for the car keys. "Their onto of the T.V. mom!" I said loudly. I heard her sigh as she said "Thank you Jade honey. Now" she started to say, '' I'm going to go to work for about two hours, take your medicine," she walked towards me with a small tray and a drink, "and I'll be back before you know it." She smiled a dazzling smile at me hoping that I would forget the idea that she was leaving her ONLY daughter at home by herself with a broken foot.

"Yeah, bye mom." I said emotionless. She took one more quick look at me and she left. I felt bad for my mom... I knew that she didn't want to leave me alone, but she'd been spending too much time with her boyfriend Jake. I know that its not her fault that my REAL dad walked out on us when I was little but still... she could care about me a little bit. Anyway I took the medicine and kept on watching Danny Phantom, I don't want anyone to know this but I sort have this crush on Danny Fenton. I've liked him ever since I started watching the show. Ha! But lets continue with the story shall we? I started watching Danny Phantom, how he was 'going ghost' and fighting Skulked, _'wow'_ I thought _'imagine fighting alongside with Danny.. That be amazing!'_

"But sadly," I murmured "That will never happen." Then I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep. I woke up hours later and checked my phone, '8:45' it read. Then all of a sudden I got a text message from my mom it read, _'Jade honey, I wont be back for another couple of hours Jake is taking me on a dinner, be back soon Love, Mom.'_ I sighed as I tried to stand up because GODS I was starving! So there I was limping my way across the house when I heard this high beeping noise, I scanned the area and nobody was there. Then I heard it AGAIN!

"Who's there?" I shouted to the darkness. Then out of nowhere something exploded and red smoke engulfed my house and then the world went black. My last thought was _'Please let superman help me.'_ (hey don't blame me for my last thought! I thought it was bloody brilliant!)

I awoke feeling light headed and I didn't know where I was, I think in a park? Well what would you think if you saw a fountain, swings, and a slide? Anyway I stood up feeling dizzy as I sat down on a nearby bench. After a few minutes my mind was starting to clear up, then I could focus on my surroundings... It was dark outside and I wasn't anywhere nears my house or in sunny California. Then I saw my hands, they didn't look like, I don't how to say it, human? But they looked sort of cartoonist and what amazed me the most of all is that my foot was healed! I carefully stood up and walked to the fountain. Yup my foot was A-OK! I threw my fist in the air in celebration but when I looked down I gasped, in the reflection my face was completely different, it looked smooth and blemish free. My stormy electric blue eyes became a calm smooth blue and my midnight black hair turned light and grew soft curls. The breeze blew and I shivered. _'wow'_ I thought _'for us being in July the breeze sure is cold.'_ I put my arms around myself "wait this isn't cold... Its FREEZING!" and as soon as I said freezing a big gust of wind swirled around me and threw my new curls around my heard, and then a big glowing person appeared with overalls, a small hat, and boots. He looked at me for about five seconds before saying, "BEWARE for I am the BOX ghost!" he wiggled his little fingers around. Now I want to be rational here, if you see a ghost in front of you what would you do? Most people would run but I on the other hand did something smart. I said "OMYGOSH! I know you!" he looked at me in a weird way (sort of like when you find out that the moon isn't made of cheese) then he screamed "Hoow do you knoow me?" i searched in my head for something to say... "Um... because your awesome?"

"That is a LIE!" he roared "Now beware my wrath of boxed by Rick Riordan" the box ghost said slowly, then he threw the boxes at me I looked in terror as I threw my arms to protect my head as I waited for the impact of the boxes hitting me. I waited. And I waited. And I never felt the impact of the boxes hitting me. I carefully opened one eye and I could see the sky, I opened both eyes and realized I wasn't on the ground anymore, I looked around and realized that someone was carrying me. Someone with snow white hair and glowing green eyes, he was wearing a black jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. My eyes bulged as I realized who was carrying me.

Danny Phantom.

I guessed he realized I was staring at him because he smiled sheepishly and said "Don' worry, the Box ghost isn' exactly what you call terrifying he' more of an... idiot," he finally concluded. I nodded stupidly, then I looked down and I clutched onto him tighter. He seemed to have noticed this, "So... Your scared of heights?" I nodded and tucked my heard onto his chest. "Don't worry," he said calmly, "I wont drop you." Finally he descended down on the ground and told me to stay put, and since I was still terrified of what I had just gone through I nodded.

Danny flew towards the Box ghost at top speed saying "Don't you ever get tired of being a moron?" The box ghost summoned up tons of boxes and thaw them at Danny while saying "BEWARE!" I looked at horror as boxes flew straight towards Danny but he turned intangible, but suddenly the boxes flew at ME and I was rooted to the ground. Then I felt someone tackle me out of the way just in time as the boxes crashed agents a nearby bush. It was a girl with short black hair, amethyst eyes, and she was warring purple lipstick. Her clothes were very gothic like for she was wearing black combat boots, a black tank top that matched her plaid skirt with purple leggings. "Next time be careful." she said with a straight face. Then I heard a semi squeaky voice yelling "Danny!" and he Fenton thermos was in the air. Danny caught the Fenton thermos and trapped the box ghost while saying "See you later, freak."

I couldn't believe what I just saw, Danny, Tucker AND Sam. I could jump all the way to the moon!

Sam turned towards me and said "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah um... Thanks for saving me back there." I winced. I hadn't noticed that when Sam pushed me out of the way, I had accidentally scraped my knee.

_'Great just when my foot was fixed,'_ I thought sourly.

"Whats wrong?" Sam asked.

"Oh," I looked at my knee, "Its nothing. Im sure I'll be fine." Then I was a white gloved hadn't reach down to touch my knee but stopped right in front of it. Danny looked at me with his green eyes, "You should go home and have your mom look at that." All right so at this point I was freaking out, I mean how was I supposed to tell THEM that I was HUMAN, not some weird cartoonist thing, AND not from here.

''Um... Okay, I'll uh. Be leaving now..." I backed away very slowly and hid behind a tree pretending that I had left. Then a couple of seconds later I heard Sam say, "Wow, good job Danny for defeating the Box Ghost,-Danny?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Sam, its just that girl... I've never seen her before in Amity Park." then I could make out Tuker's voice as he said "Yeah, she was kind of cute. I wonder if she would like to get to know me..." And im sorry to say this but I gagged, the something made me look at Danny. Two celestial colored rings appeared around Danny's waist and as one ring went up the other went down his appearance changed. His snow-white hair had changed to jet black and instead of his glowing green eyes they had become a clear Caribbean blue. Instead of his regular black jumpsuit with white gloves and boots they were replaced by a white T-shirt, jeans and sneakers. I gasped and quickly hid deeper in the bushes as Sam said "Someone's here." I waited silently in the bushes for about fifteen minutes until Sam, Danny, and Tucker left. After they left I relaxed agents the tree behind me. A couple of hours later I grew uncomfortable, so I stood up and walked to the bench nearby, where I laid down and cried myself to sleep wondering if I was ever going back home...


	2. A special gift

Hey guys thank you to those who reviewed my story and added my story as his\her story alert :D I feel so loved :D anyway imma take the time now to respond to the reviews :D

Dannyphantomcrazyfangirl: haha awe thank you so much I hope that you really like whats gonna come next :D

Superbluestar428: Actually I don't know weather its gonna be a DxOC or a DxS im actually kinda making this story up as I go along but I promise that I will put some romance into the story as much as I can :D

Anyway now on with the show! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters except OC ;D

Chapter 2

(in dream)

I was in my room, in my house, I tried walking to my moms room but I found out that I couldn't move or talk, then the scene changed in front of me and I was in the living room in front of my mom and Jake. She seemed to be crying.

"There, there Susan… I'm sure Jade will come back."

"Bu-ut she left probably because of me!" my mom sobbed into Jakes shirt. Then all of a sudden Jake touched my mom's neck and she collapsed.

'_Mom!'_ I struggled to move and talk, I needed to get to her. Was she breathing? Was she even ALIVE?

"Don't worry," Jake stood up and walked to me while putting his hands in his pockets, "she's asleep. And she will be for a very long time, unlesss you bring me what you stole!"

I looked at him and for a minute I actually felt fear instead of hatred towards him, but I wasn't gonna let him know what. "Now," he continued, "you have exactly ONE week to return what you stole. Do I make myself clear?" he snapped his finger and I gasped and quickly rushed over to my mom. "Mom! Mom! A-are you okay?" I checked her pulse…it was beating. Thank the Gods. "What did you do to her!" I screeched.

"Absolutely nothing," he said calmly, "she's just taking a little nap until you give me back what you stole.""What did I steal!" I roared flabbergasted "You know what you stole!", he roared standing up abruptly, picking me up from my shirt. He closed his eyes and took a long deep breath. "Calm down Jake…she's not worth it…" He looked at me with his bulgy eyes, "Now…you must return what you stole or you will never see your dear mommy again," He raised his arms and the scene changed in front of me again. I could hear a familiar voice saying "Hey…wake up…HEY!" I woke up with a start, my eyes vaguely adjusting. Finally when I opened my eyes they met a Caribbean blue.

"Are you okay?" he said. I stared at him, my mouth gaping. _'Danny Phantom? No stupid Danny FENTON! Why is he here? What does he want?' _

"Are you okay?" he repeated again, worry striking his face. I nodded really slowly as I saw relief wash over his face. "What's your name?" he said sitting down next to me. And before I could tell him a fake name the word "Jade" escaped my lips. Way to keep a low profile.

"Oh well nice to meet you, I'm Danny." he extended his arm and I awkwardly took his hand and he smiled. My heart nearly melted. No joke.

"Y-yeah nice to meet you too."

"So," he continued "I've never seen you around before, are you new here in Amity Park?"

"You could say that," I said.

"Huh?" was his reply.

"I-uh live here… with my aunt- Cameron! Yeah that's her name heh… Cameron." I mentally slapped myself.

"Oh," he said "that's cool J so do you go to school?"

"Yeah," I smiled "in Casper High."

"Hey that's where I go too! When's your first day?"

"Tomorrow," I said abruptly, "I-uh my first day is tomorrow." I smiled at him hoping I didn't freak him out. I pretended to check my watch (which by the way I didn't have one) "Oh, look at the time, my Aunt will- uh get worried, I'll um see you later…Bye Danny."

I left him before my words could reach him. I ran, well like the wind, I ran to nowhere in particular. Finally I stopped to catch my breath.

'_Okay calm down think Jade!'_ Clumsily I sat down on the side of the street. "Ugh!," I moaned. A man in a suit had thrown me a penny. _'Great, now people think imma hobo. Awesome.'_ I put my head on my hands _'just a house, a little cottage here so people wont think I'm a homeless person.'_ I visualized my little cottage, reddish brown walls with a light brown roof, surrounded by beautiful vines on the side and different colored roses on the window sill. Yeah I know, a real Snow White house huh.

I sighed and stood up, I had to find a place to sleep for the night.

'_Try Danny.' _A voice in the back of my head said. _'No stupid…he thinks that I live with some Aunt Cameron. And I DON'T EVEN HAVE AN AUNT CAMERON!'_ I turned around and right there, right in front of me…was a cottage. It had reddish brown walls, a light brown roof with vines and roses.

"Oh-my-gods…" I whispered…

"Its my cottage…"

I knocked on the door. I know its pretty stupid but hey you never know it might be someone else's house. TEN TIMES I knocked and nobody answered the door. I twisted the knob and the door opened. Sweet! Now when you open the door of a house normally theres nothing in there, like no furniture, T.V. or anything but in my case it was different!

When I looked inside the cottage the first thing I noticed was the plasma hanging on the wall. Then the leather couches with white pillows. And then there was a FRIDGE I eagerly opened it and my dreams had come true… there was cake, spighetti, hamburgers and all my favorite foods. And I am SO ashamed to say this but I pigged out, I admit it!

Finally after HOURS of eating and eating ( it's a miracle I didn't blow up and POP like a balloon) I sat down on the couch and replayed my dream again. "What did I steal?" I mused aloud. I've never stolen anything in my life, why start now? What could Jake be talking about? UGH! I missed my mom, if she were here she would know what to do. She's very smart ya know. I imagined a picture of her and I, we were in Disneyland and she was huggin me, then in front of me eyes… well I don't know how to describe it…bubbles I guess you could say came out of nowhere and started to form a picture frame. Finally when the bubbles cleared a picture of me and my mom stood on the table in front of me.. It was the same one that I had imagined.

"No way," I said quietly, _'maybe its my imagination'_ I thought _'or maybe I finally cracked.'_ but still this WAS wicked cool. Its not just every day you can make objects appear out of thin air.

"One more time," I said, I imagined a grey hat and before I knew it there it was. Pretty soon I had a whole closet of new clothes. I thought about my conversation with Danny, _'Am I really going to start school tomorrow?' _I thought. _'but you need a guardian'_ said the little voice in the back of my head. "That's right!" I groaned, where in the world was I gonna find an adult that would pretend to be my aunt? Then I remembered I could make things appear out of thin air. But could I really make a PERSON? It was worth a shot.

I imagined a middle age woman with midnight black hair and hazel eyes, a slim body and kinda tall. Soon enough the bubbles came and made the form of a lady, pretty soon she appeared.

"HiJ" she said "my name is Cameron, your Jade right my niece?"

I smiled. "Yeah tomorrow your going to sign me up for school. Remember Aunt Cameron?"

She nodded "Oh yes tomorrow your going to start your first day of school!" This was actually gonna work out.

Hah sorry for leaving you at a cliffhanger.. Tune in every week for another chapter of 'Stuck in Phantom World.' bie bie

R\R please! J


	3. School Day

Awe! Thank you so much to ALL of you who have been reviewing my story and who have been adding my story as their favorite! J I really appreciate it !

Chapter 3

The next day I woke up bright and early. Today was the day I was going to school. _'Stay focused on your mom!_' said the voice in the back of my head. _'No way, I am going to help my mom with Danny. I'm sure he can help!_' I just know it.

I dressed in my long sleeved aqua shirt, blue jeans, my grey beenie hat with my matching grey boots. I walked to the kitchen of my new cottage\house. My "Aunt" Cameron was already up and making breakfast.

"Hello sweetie," she said "want some pancakes?" I nodded. Yum pancakes, my favorite. She served me a stack of 6 (hey I know its a lot, but I love to eat!) "So," I said "ready to go sign me up for school?"

She smiled and said "Yup" we went outside with the keys, but only then did I notice that we had absolutely NO transportation.

"How are we going to get to your school?" asked Auntie Cameron. "Um…" I pointed to the sky "DISTRACTION!" I yelled and she turned around, I took advantage of those few seconds and quickly manifested a red Mustang. I didn't want anyone to know that I can manifest things, even if she is my "Aunt."

Auntie Cameron turned back around, " I don't see anything…" and then she looked at the Mustang "Where did?…" she looked at me, I shrugged. "It was already there before, maybe you didn't see it?" I put my hand in my pocket and quickly manifested the car keys. "See," I continued "we even have the keys." I opened the car and got in the passenger's side. I opened the window, "Come on Aunt," I said "Lets go to school." (WOW, lame catchphrase)

Minutes later we were in the parking lot at Casper High. I could tell that we were early because the parking lot was empty. We made our way into the main office, where we had a little talk with the principle.

Now the little talk wasn't that interesting but, lets just say that I had to manifest MUCHO's papers and before I knew it I was in the car with my new schedule waiting for the bell to ring. F

Finally when the bell rang I said goodbye to my "Aunt" and walked into my new High School.

Okay for all you girls out there that hate the attention, well, your lucky that you weren't me. I entered the hallway trying to look for my locker when I heard someone whistling. I turned around and saw this guy in a letterman jacket looking at me. He winked. I turned back around feeling frightened and confused. _'Okay, just try to ignore the fact that people are staring at you. Wait- I didn't put my pants on backwards right? No don't be stupid. I know that I will be okay!' Just try to find your locker.'_ After what seemed like hours I finally found my locker. I turned in the combination _'26,13,05'_ It opened, I put my books in there and decorated my locker a little bit. For Example, I put a mirror there and a picture of me and my mom on the door. Well, yeah that's about it, I closed my locker door quietly when someone leaned on the locker door next to mine. "Hey, names Dash."

I looked at him for a couple of seconds before saying "Hi Dash, I'm Jade." I smiled at him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Judy, so…" he gave me a smoldering look "do you like quarterbacks?"

At this point I was BEGGING god to strike me down with a lightning bolt. I was about to tell him 'no and to BACK OFF,' when someone called my name.

"Jade?" I turned around, his Caribbean blue eyes met mine, "Danny!" I yelled throwing myself to him, blowing Dash off completely. "Hey," Danny said, "nice to see you again Jade," he blushed. Awe now that was seriously cute. I guess Dash noticed that I was gone because he said loudly, "Hey FENTOENAIL! Leave my girl alone!" Dash yanked me away from Danny, hurting my wrist. "Ow!" I said loudly.

"Dash you're hurting her," Danny said exasperated. All of a sudden I didn't see Danny, he was gone. _'Where is he?'_ I thought silently. All of a sudden Dash sat down and started banging his head on the floor. _'Wow Danny,'_ I mused _'Real classic' _Finally after a few seconds Dash stopped hitting himself. He had a HUGE bump on his forehead, and dizzily made his way to the nurse. Then Danny reappeared a few seconds later at the end of the hallway.

"Sorry about that Jade-hey what happened to your wrist?" I looked at my wrist, shoot, it was red, like if I skinned it. Darn, Dash had a better grip than I thought.

"Uh.. It probably happened when I came into the school, um.. Oh! I have a bandage in my locker, lemme get it. Stay here okay?"

He nodded.

I quickly opened my locker and manifested a banged and put it on my wrist. "See," I turned around "as good as new" I smiled.

Then we heard a dull noise, I guessed it was the bell. "So uh, whats your first class?" Danny said sheepishly. I blushed and stumbled to find my schedule, "um..Astronomy with Mr. Lancer." I said.

"Cool," Danny said his Caribbean blue eyes shinning. "You have it with me my two other friends, Sam and Tucker."

"That's cool." I said nodding in agreement.

Then the dull noise of a bell rang again, "Shoot," said Danny grabbing my good hand, "were late to class.'' he said rushing me to class. When Danny and I arrived at class, well…lets just say, it turned out to be pretty embarrassing.

Danny burst open the door and said "We're here, sorry were late.''

As soon as the class realized Danny was still holding my hand they ALL started whistling. What amazed me the most is that I saw people with shock on their faces. Kwan yelled out "No way she and Fenton are together.!"

Everybody nodded in agreement. But there was one face that stood out from everyone else, one face that made me think "if looks could kill" that person was Sam.

I looked up at Danny, his face was as red as a tomato, I'm sure mine wasn't any different. Mr. Lancer looked disapproving, "Mr. Fenton sit down." he said sternly. Then he looked at me, "and you are?" It took me a second to recover from looking at him. "um.. Oh! I'm your new student," I handed him a paper "the office told me to give you this." He took the paper and read it for a few seconds, "Very well, please introduce yourself to the class." He motioned to the class, I turned and gulped. "Uh.. I'm Jade Morgan, I come from Hollywood, California-" someone raised there their hand. It was Kwan, I nodded. "Hey, you single Jade?"

I thought it was an awkward question but I nodded, Kwan's eyes shined "Hey Jade, wanna go out with me?"

Then Mr. Lancer butted in, _'Thank the GODS,'_ I thought.

"That's enough Kwan, Jade" he turned to me "Y-yes sir?"

"You can have a seat next to our finest student, Mr. Dash."

"Next to WHO?" I said.

"Dash," he said pointing to a big muscular guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. _'huh I hadn't realized he was back from the nurses office.'_

"Okay," I said quietly. I took my seat and the teacher began his lesson. No sooner than 10 minutes I fell asleep.

(in dream)

I was in a meadow filled with beautiful flowers of every color you could imagine. The trees were a beautiful shade of green with the wind blowing a calm breeze. I closed my eyes, _'this is peaceful, I wish I could stay here forever.'_

"Be careful what you wish for." a voice said.

MUAHAHAH cliff hanger!

Sorry I know some of you don't like my cliffies but o well it had to be DONE!

Thank you again to all of you that have reviewed im so lucky to have readers like you! :3

Please R\R


	4. Dream Dream

OMJJ,, im SOO sorry guys, this chapter will be a short one I've been very busy D: my teachers kept asking me for help and since I couldn't say no I was busy the whole week.. D: but thank you for reviewing my story and for adding my story as your fav, and for adding me as your fav, author! J you guys are the best! J iloveyou all :D

Now.. Onto chapter4 !

I turned around startled… There behind me stood…nothing/ _'Its probably in my head,'_ I thought confused. _'or maybe I'm just going crazy.' _I turned back around and admired the scene in front of me for a few more seconds before the voice said, "Believing is seeing, its not seeing is believing." I carefully closed my eyes and thought real hard, when I opened them again, there was a boy in front of me, he was about my age, his face was babyish but his eyes looked as if I could drown in them.. In his nice green eyes…he was wearing a black jacket with a light blue shirt, his jeans and black converse.

He smiled a REALLY cute smile and said "hey." he held out his hand, " I know that you've never met me but I know a lot about you. I'm Austin."

I shook his hand while saying, "yeah, its not weird when a random person you don't know tells you his name and says that he knows you a lot." He smiled shyly before saying "I'm sorry." then his head popped up and he said, "Darn it! I thought I had more time," the scene started fading in front of me, then his tone became urgent, "I'll talk to you later Jade, Oh! And remember to say Saturn! Bye!" he said and he vanished.

My eyes popped open and I yelled out "Saturn!" EVERYBODY looked at me, and when I say EVERYBODY I mean EVERYBODY! Mr. Lancer looked at me and said, "That's right Miss. Valencia. Saturn is the correct answer. I'm glad SOMEONE," he looked at everyone with a mean look on his face, "was paying attention." he concluded. Blushing, I looked over to where Danny was and I saw that he wasn't paying attention, he had a troubled look on his face. _' I wonder what's wrong with him.'_ I thought, then the bell rang. In every class, people, (mostly boys) were whistling at me. And in every class, Danny's troubled image appeared in my mind.

Pretty soon school had ended and I was walking home slowly. I was thinking about Danny, _'what's up with him? Is he okay…?' _Then my mind went to that boy in my dream, _'his eyes were so pretty… really pretty green…'_ Then I heard footsteps behind me, I quickly turned around and saw Danny rushing over to where I was. "Jade-wait!" I stopped, smiling sheepishly as he clumsily made his way over to where I was. "Can- I- walk- you- home?" he panted. I held up a water bottle, "Water?" I asked, he nodded, he took the water and drank it, in less than 10 seconds the bottle was drained.

"So," he said happily, "can I walk you to your house?" I nodded and blushed, we walked to my house. I was still thinking about him, was he really okay? _'Ask him what's wrong.'_ said the voice in my head, _'No!'_ I thought back _'its none of my business!'_ but yet again before I could stop my mouth I said, "So..are you okay?" I quickly looked down and blushed. He looked down and said, "yeah, I guess, but Jade I have to tell you something about me-" then I saw blue mist escape out of his mouth and he gasped. "Uh…Jade I just remembered that I forgot something at the school. I'm sorry!" he yelled as he ran away. I had a split second before deciding what I was going to do. I followed him. He was fast, ill give him that, finally he turned around to an empty building, and I quietly hid. I saw Danny looking both ways before saying "Going Ghost!" two celestial rings appeared around his waist and he turned into Danny Phantom.

"Wow," I whispered as he flew away.

Sorry the Chapter is SO short guys! I PROMISE that next time ill write a longer chapter~! I wanna thank you yet again! Thanks readers! J

Please R\R (:


	5. an unexpected turn

Hey guys im back with an all new chapter of my fan fiction 'Stuck in Phantom World.' As you all know the trailer for the hit book series 'The Hunger Games,' Trailer is out and I personally CANT WAIT TO SEE IT J haha but yes actually, this week I got a private message from a reader asking me if I could write a fan fiction about the Hunger Games, and I just don't know what to respond to her. I would really like it if you guys can tell me if I should write it J but anyway I wanna thank you for reviewing my story and for adding my story as your fav and for adding me as your fav. Author. J thanks and may the odds be ever in your favor :3

Now on with Chapter5 !

'_Darn! I wanna go with him too!'_ I thought silently. _'If I could only fly too…sweet, blissful, flying…' _I imagined myself on top of the clouds, flying with the wind blowing through my hair… I opened my eyes and started to walk home. Five minutes I spent walking before I realized that I was in the same spot as I first started. "What the heck?" I said aloud, my feet were ten feet off the ground. Awesome! Now to follow Danny. Okay so like I'm not gonna say that I was an expert at flying because well, this is reality, not some fairytale. SO like yeah, it took me about three seconds before crashing onto a wall and earning myself a big bulge on my forehead. Pathetic I know. Finally with some REAL effort I came close to where Danny was, he was fighting a man with REALLY spiky black hair, he was dressed in a white cape and jumpsuit. Plasmeas. (Sorry if I spelled his name wrong) I PROMISE the fight was epic, Danny flew sideways avoiding Plasmeas ecto ray, Danny spun around really fast and his Plasmeas on the side of the head. Plasmeas fell backwards and looked at me with his cold eyes, I barely heard him whisper, "Ah, perfect. Just the person I was looking for." I wasn't gonna be like those damsel in distress, I actually ran away. Well, tried to anyway.

Clumsily I few away from the fight but Plasmeas caught me in mid-air, he looped his arm around my waist and I hit him in the stomach, I absolutely HATE it when someone grabs me from there, anyway I saw one of Plasmeas finger turn red and he pressed it agenst my neck. My arms suddenly became weak and fell to my sides and my vision started clouding up. I could barely hear and feel Plasmeas pulling me away and saying "See what you did Daniel, you just got this young girl into trouble, oh! But wait..you know this young girl don't you?"

I only had time to hear Danny yell "Jade!" in an exasperated tone before black dots swarmed my vision and I blacked out. And in case you haven't noticed, I've passed out A LOT. I woke up who know how long later and found out I was strapped to a table, sort of like an operating table, I tried to free myself but every time I tried to I was shocked a little bit, not enough so I could pass out again but it still hurt.

"Don't even try little girl, those straps are unbreakable," said a voice, I craned my neck so I could see who was there. A tall dark figure came out, he had white hair tied in a ponytail, dark blue eyes and he was wearing a black suit. "

"Vlad," I said adding venom to my voice, "what do you want with me?" Vlad looked at me with curious eyes and sat down on a nearby chair.

"Now how is that you know me, when I, myself, don't you know you, young lady?" I scowled at him. "The name is Jade you crazy frootloop and I have my resources and that is something you don't need to know." Vlad's eyes opened wide and he said with a surprised tone, "Oh! But I do!" he stood up and smiled, "You see Jasmine," (YES Jasmine is my name but I like to be called Jade) "I've been watching you lately, and you seem to have something that interests me A LOT."

I glulped nervously, it couldn't be that he had found out that I can manifest things right?

"Do you know someone by the name of Jake?" I shook my head. "Come now," he said again, "don't lie to me, its useless." Anger boiled up inside me, who did this guy think he was? My mother? No wait erase that, my mother is actually not that mean, but still who on EARTH did this guy think he was.

"Look buddy," I said with my pokerface (which is actually quite good if I do say so myself.) " I WONT TELL YOU ANYTHING!" Then the wall broke and Danny Phantom came rushing in.

The wall broke into tiny pieces and Vlad went flying through the side. "Jade!," said Danny, but im guessing that he realized that he was Danny PHANTOM not Danny FENTON because he stuttered and said "I-Imean you!," he pointed at me "are you okay?" I rolld my eyes as I said "Yes im okay, now untie me from this!" he took my hand and made me intangeable, it felt tingly and I slipped though.

"STOP!" snarled a voice I easily recognized as Vlads, he transformed not caring if he transformed in front of me, Danny shot him an icy looking beam at Plasmeas and he was frozen.

"Come on," Danny said urgently, "Lets go before he breaks free." He carried me bridal style and he flew away with me. Turns out my fear of hight's vanished when I found out I could fly, but still I've never flown up THIS high before, I clutched his jumpsuit and buried my face in the crook of his neck just like last time.

I looked at Danny straight in the face and smiled, "Thanks for saving me Danny Fenton." I said. Danny looked at me and his eyes widened, "What-what did you say?" he stuttered.

Hehehe cliffy!

Haha so yeah! Tell me what you think about that readers request *and don't worry I promised not to tell anyone whats your username just as you requested* but yea soo…. Have a good one *kissed the middle three fingers and helds them up to the sky*

May the odds be ever in your favor! J

R\R


	6. Authors Note! :

Hey guys J so I've got a proposition for you! All of you who have liked the 'Stuck in Phantom World' Fanfiction! J so like I've decided that Jade need's two companions so like anyone who would like to have their names as the two characters send me a private message telling me your first name, what color you like, what is your hair, and eye color. And a little bit about yourself what your favorite things are etc. And when I post the next chapter you those who I liked the best will be named as the two companions J sooo.. Good luck to all of you :D OH~! And as for skipping ONE WHOLE week of the story I will make the next chapter longer! Just for you! J sooo… yeah good luck! :3


	7. Emily and Ale, And something new?

SOOO…Thanks for ALL of you who have participated in the contest ! _littlestorywritter, HolleyKalinaStaber, I-Like-Writing-Stories, SuperBluestar428, Nivogirl, Kori Carrigan, and AC (). The winners for my contest were…. Emmyrad and Sin-NaMe for their characters Ale, and Emily! __J But please I will have some more contests along the way sooo stay tunned! (: I know that I've updated early usually I update on a Sunday, but since I have things to do for my Ballet Class tomorrow. D: Sooo.. I wanna say again thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed my story I feel lucky to have all of you and well…. ENJOY THE STORY! (: _

I smiled again as I said "Thanks for rescuing me Danny Fenton." He cleared his throat loudly and said in a weird tone, "Uh… I think you got the wrong Danny ma'm. I mean I know I'm not as handsome as Danny Fenton but still…" he kept blabbing about a person he supposently did not know. I sighed and put my arms around his neck and kissed him. NOW before you ask…YES he was a good kisser, his lips WERE indeed soft but that's all I'm saying!

He looked at me with his eyes wide I smiled shyly and said "I've known all this time, I just didn't want you to know…"

I looked at him and he was STILL starring at me! _'Oh great,'_ I thought _'I've sent him into SHOCK!'_ Suddenly two celestial colored rings appeared at his waist and he became Danny Fenton. We dropped like stones in the night sky.

"DANNY! CHANGE BACK!'' I screamed, I could feel my eyes watering by the force of the wind. I closed my eyes real tight trying to remember the "sweet, blissful flying." maybe I could somehow save myself. I had to concentrate harder. I put all my willpower into my head. FLY!

I felt cold air strike my feet…then nothing..

I opened my eyes and quickly looked down…cool my feet were being supported by what seemed like a block of air. I sighed, I barely saved myself from becoming a pancake that the police would have to scrape off the ground. I

I saw Danny fly back up, looking everywhere for me. I quietly giggled and concentrated hard on becoming just a little bit translucent. Yeah.. I know I had just realized I could do that. I flew up to him and said in a semi-spooky voice, "Danny? Why am I transparent and Why am I FLYING?" His eyes opened to the size of golfballs. "Jade? A-are you okay?"

I looked down. " I don't know, I just feel so free…"

He ran his hands through his hair muttering "this is not good…this is not good.. I KILLED HER!"

I lost my complete control, I burst out laughing and he looked at me with a confused look.

"Haha, I'm not DEAD I'm healthy and alive!," I turned back to my original form, "see?"

He looked at me like his -.-" and smacked my arm. "That was not funny, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

I giggled one final time, took his hand and said, "Come one, lets go to sit on a bench." we flew in silence as we landed on the ground. We sat down in silence for about 3 minutes when he said "You..knew all along?"

I nodded "Yup. Ever since like the first episode-"

He looked at me weird, "Episode?"

Holy Guacamole! "Episode? What Episode? Danny are you okay?" Okay fine I admit I PANICKED!

I looked up, it was getting pretty late. I stood up, "Look, we'll have this conversation tomorrow at school, It's…getting pretty late and my Aunt will get worried about me. Bye." I walked away sighed and walked back to him. " I'll see you at school tomorrow Mr. Phantom." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked to my house.

I walked for 6 blocks to my house before flying the rest of the way there (YES. I am that lazy!) Anyway when I arrived at my little cottage I opened the door and my Aunt attacked me.

"OH! Jade are you okay? What happened? Where were you?"

'_Wow, spoken like a true Aunt.'_ I thought, "Nowhere Aunt, I was just with Danny at his house, working on our biology project." My "Aunt" seemed to calm down a bit.

"Anyway," she said again "Someone's here looking for you."

I walked into the living room…Sam was there. "I'll leave you girls alone." my aunt said awkwardly and she left. I crossed my arms in front of me and putting my poker face on.

"Look before you say anything," Sam started, " I just want to apologize Jade." Now THAT caught me off guard. "You what?" o:

"Apologize."

"For?"

"me acting so mean around you. Its because well…when Kwan said that about you and Danny…I sorta I DON'T KNOW got mad I guess." I sat down next to her "Its okay, I would have been the same."

She smiled and we hugged.

"I-better go." Sam said "my parents will get worried." I nodded. "Aight bye Sam!" and she left.

I sat down on the couch and before I knew it I was back in dreamland.

I was in a dark room…Vlad was there and so was Jake! I wanted to strangle him for causing my mom pain. But when I ran and tried to get my hands on his throat I just passed through him. "What in the world?" I said flabbergasted. I thrust my hand through his stomach and saw as my hand passed through him. I couldn't do anything unless I wanted to pass though things, so I sat down on a nearby chair and listened to the conversation.

"How did it go?" Jake questioned Vlad.

"Not that well, you see, that cursed Phantom broke her out of my lap before I could get some information out of her."

"You fool!" Jake banged his fist on the desk. "That little brat has something I would KILL FOR-" He suddenly stopped and looked at me and smiled, he clapped, "You are quite good Miss. Jade. You channeled your energy so that even I couldn't feel them. Very well!" My eyes suddenly widened, there was no way that he could see me. I was INVISIBLE for crying out loud! I saw him blast a green light at me, heard a sickening sound and woke up drenched in sweat. I was on my bed in my room. _'Auntie Cameron probably brought me here,'_ I thought. I climbed out of my bed and felt relived when my feet touched the cold floor. I walked to the kitchen hoping milk could get me to go back to sleep. After the milk I climbed back to bed and wrapped myself with my blankets. I spent more than 15 minutes tossing and turning before finally admitting I couldn't sleep. I stood up changed into pants and a T-shirt, put my converse on and walked to the door. _**'You should at least tell your aunt.' **_said the voice in he back of my head. _'Yeah, I probably should.'_ I thought back. There was a paper and a pen nearby and quickly I scrawled.

Auntie Cameron,

Left early for school, I have a project to do, might come home late. Don't worry- love Jade.

That looked good enough, I placed it on the table and walked towards school.

Minutes later arriving at school I made sure no one saw me. I flew to the roof and sat there looking at the stars.

A couple of minutes later I heard something… I turned around completely alert. No one was there. "How odd." I thought and went back to watching the stars. A few seconds later a car parked on the school parking lot and two girls walked out.

"See I told you we were early Ale! Its all your fault! Maybe we'll be eaten by a wild cayote! I'm too young to die!"

"SHHHH! Be quiet Emily!'' the other girl, Ale, I guessed said, "We will be fine! All we have to do is wait in the car until other students get here."

"Okay," replied the other one which im guessing is Emily. Both of them climbed into the car and waited. Very quietly I walked down the roof and walked over the car. I knocked on the window and they both jumped, but only one of them screamed 'till my ears were about to pop (Yes Emily I'm talking about YOU!)

They both looked at me so I smiled and waved. One of them walked out of the car, now up close I could see her clearly she had short spiky dark chocolate hair and very warm chocolate-brown eyes. She smiled a shy smile "Yes?" she asked.

"Hi," I replied and extended my hand, "I'm Jade a student here at Casper High, and you two are?" She smiled and shook my hand, "I'm Alejandra, but please, please call me Ale." Then she motioned to the girl in the car to come out, and she walked outside the car. She was very beautiful with her striking clear blue eyes and long dark brown hair. She was short too. Well, hehe like not SHORT, short but you know. Hehe. Anyway she smiled at me and very quickly said "Hi! I'm Emily, but call me Em for short!" I shook her hand "Yeah, um…I'm Jade."

So after introducing ourselves, we sat down on the sidewalk and started talking. This is what I picked up from them: Ale, was a calm, TECHNO geek and hates pink (Hey I DO TOO! :D ) She's quiet and loves school too. But **EMILY **is a **DIFFERENT** story. She is loud, crazy, and overeacts a lot. But other than that their pretty cool!

Pretty soon the principle had opened the school and gave Emily and Ale their schedules. Turns out they had almost every class with me except 3rd and 7th period. Finally 1st period had started an everyone was amazed with the two new students. After they introduced themselves they both sat at the back of the room where everyone was lollygagging over them. They both looked at me with eyes that screamed "Help!" I shrugged and laughed, ahh.. This was going to be a long day.

_So thanks all of you for participating in my contest. I will have more so please don't be mad If you didn't get picked. (: I wanna say thanks to all of you who have added me as their favorite author and for adding my story as their favorite!(: keep on reading _

R\R (:


	8. Austin? Here?

Why hello boys and girls ! (: thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story! J and have added me as your favorite author and for adding my story as your favorite, I couldn't ask for better readers!(: ….imma let ya'll on a little secret…im working on a NEW story!(: Its featuring my favorite boy in the world! Taylor Launter, A.K.A Jacob black!(: haha well anyway!

ONTO THE SHOW!

I laughed at Ale and Em's faces. Mr. Lancer seemed tob e laughing at the girl's reaction too. Then Paulina entered with her usual pink top and Capri shorts. "Hello Everyone!" she said smiling a dazzling smile, I guessed she was used to people saying something back, because after a few seconds she waved her arms in front of her saying, "Hey! Helloo? I'm right here!" Everyone looked at her and only some said "hey" back, they were all to busy with the two new students. I tried to hide back a giggle but it didn't work. I got a nasty glare from her. I stood up and walked to where Danny was sitting with Tucker, they were both talking. I sat on Danny's desk. "Hey Danny." I said smiling.

"Hey Jade," he said smiling back. Tucker cleared his throat. LOUD and said "Hello? I'm still alive here."

Danny seemed to notice this, "Oh! Hey Tuck. Um..Jade this is my best friend, Tucker Foley." I got up with Danny's desk and shook hands with Tucker. "Hey, nice to meet'cha. I'm Jade Valencia." I said nicely.

"Hey," he said looking at Danny. "Isn't she that girl that we rescued from the Box Ghost?"

Danny smacked his had on his forehead. Tucker looked at Danny, then at me, then at Danny again. FINALLY he said "I-mean Danny has-um Danny Phantom boxers!"

I blinked.

Danny flushed like a tomato. And I burst out laughing. "Hahah! You mean he," I pointed at Danny, "the actual Danny Phantom, has boxers out of his won logo? Bwahaha!"

Tucker blinked, "Wait, you know?" I was about to answer when Mr. Lancer called the class to order, quickly I said goodbye to Tucker and Danny and I went to go sit at my desk. Classes went by quickly with Ale and Em there with me. Heck! I even learned Ale had a pet hamster named Nugget! Ale loved the little thing while Emily, was terrified of him.

When we arrived at the cafeteria we quickly got our plates and were on out merry way to sit next to Danny when I accidentally bumped into Paulina and food flew all over her.

I was so D.E.A.D

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen." I tried lifting her up and brushing the food away from her shirt but she started freaking out. "EW!..get away from me you freak!" I stopped brushing aside the food. "What did you call me?"

"A freak!"

"Oh no you didn't." I said, "Look who's talking you poor excuse for a person."

She looked taken aback, "Look buddy," she said with an attitude, "I don't know what your problem is but you are SO going to regret it!" …

So pretty much Paulina started telling Danny, me, and all of my other friends how unpopular we were.. Etc…. etc. And finally she said. "And don't you forget once Invi-so-bill and I are together, I will order him to destroy you!"

Ooohhhh…. She had CROSSED THE LINE! My bangs covered my face and I'm guessing that Ale and Sam knew what I was planning to do because when I tried to throw myself at Paulina, Sam and Ale held me back. I guess someone heard the commotion because the school principal came out yelling "What's all the commotion!" I stopped thrashing and saw that Paulina winked at me, touched her cheek and started crying.

'_What the hey?'_ I thought.

"Mr. School Principal. Those mean girls," she pointed at Ale, Sam and I "Hit me…All because when she spilled food on my I asked her to help me!" I looked at her…. Was that the excuse she could make? Wow…she was dumber than I thought! The principal looked at Sam, Ale, and me with cold eyes. "You three, come with me." I started objecting "But she's lying! That's a very poor excuse!"

"Miss. Valencia I suggest you keep quiet unless you want me to make your punishment even worse." he said. And in that moment I made a mental not that I was going to get Paulina back. _'But first,'_ I thought, '_I need to somehow get outta this problem first.'_ When we reached the Principles office he asked us to sit down. "Now what seems to be the problem?" We all started talking and saying how Paulina was liar and after 10 seconds "Enough!"

He put his fingers on his temples "Miss Valencia, please give me your side of the story."

I nodded and started talking. When I finished he looked at me like he didn't belive me. He stood up. "Well, since Miss. Paulina is a respected student here at Casper High I obviously cannot take your word for it."

"But why not!" I said already getting mad. "That's not fair!" Then the principal shuddered for a couple of seconds.

When he opened his eyes they were a familiar neon green.

"Well," he said "You are absolutely right Miss. Valencia, You will face no charges Including Miss. Manson and Miss. Mason. ( Sam and Ale.) I stood up "Thank you for your time _Sir." _He winked. After that Ale, Sam and I left.

"Dude," Ale said "Do you like have a thing with the principal?"

"_**What! NO!**_ why do you say that?"

"Because like, I've never seen a principal 'wink' at one of his students."

I was at a loss for words, good thing Sam was here or Ale would have thought WRONG!

"Its because, the principal is her uncle."

"Yeah!" I said smiling, "My uncle."

"Oh," Ale said, "Thank the gods!"

Wow. That was close!

When I went to 7th period, my teacher announced a new student, but wasn't paying attention who he was, only when the teacher asked if he knew anyone from the class he only said one word: "Jade."

My head shot up and everyone looked at him to me then to back to him. I looked at him, those green eyes piercing through my soft blue ones. "Hi Austin." I said and he smiled.

The teacher; Mrs. Marquez smiled us. "Well since you two seem to know each other well, Austin you may sit next to Miss. Valencia."

Austin smiled, "Yes ma'm," he said. He walked to the desk next to mine sat down. I thought that class was never going to END! every time I turned around his beautiful green eyes caught mine, and what was weird is that I had him for every class!

What was wrong with this school!

Soo…. Pretty much the rest of my day horrible but the worst was in the last class of the day: Music\Drama class.

My class was doing a play: The Hunger Games. Yeah Buddy! My favorite book. The day before we were voting on which play, one said 'Romeo and Juliet', antother said 'Lord of the Flies' but the real winner was 'The Hunger Games.'

So, I had starred the role of Katniss Everdeen; yay me! Its not that I don't like the character, its just that there were people auditioning for the Peeta and one of them was Austin.

I've never seem Austin act before and I didn't want to know. Because if Austin scored the lead I was going to have to kiss him and I was NOT going to have that.

So for the whole class period I spent re-reading my lines with the people who were auditioning to be Peeta. It was pretty nice, there was this one guy named Jason who would for sure get the lead, but then Austin came.

"Okay Austin." I started saying "Uh… Mr. Phillips?"

Mr. Phillips was the Theater Arts teacher, I liked this teacher he had light brown eyes and long hair with matching glasses, he was awesome! I actually respected this teacher. Hah just kidding.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"What scene do you wanna do?"

"Lets do the Cave scene, haven't seen that one in a while."

'_Great and just the scene I didn't want to do.'_

"Yes sir." I replied.

So Austin and I sat down and started saying our lines. I guess I got wrapped op in the scene because I didn't notice that I was laying down on Austin's lap except when Mr. Phillips clapped.

"Beautiful, Brilliant!" He wiped a tear from his cheek. "You have such chemistry together! YOU!" He pointed at Austin

"You are Peeta! You got the role!"

Austin stood up, walked to Mr. Phillips and took the script. They both walked back to the stage and Mr. Phillips took both our hand and raised them in the air. "We have our two leading roles! Katniss and Peeta!"

'_zues,'_ I said in my head _'if you love me, please, please! Strike me down with a lightning bolt'_. and I wont lie to you. I SWEAR I heard lightning outside.

Well that's all for this week, sorry I updated early I have mucho things to do over the weekend! Its one more week till Christmas Vaca! I don't know I may make a 12 days of Christmas Danny Phantom Style but im not sure! XD

Anyway thanks to all of you guys for reading my story and I want you to know that whoever sends me a private message I WILL read it I WILL NOT IGNORE any of your messages you guys mean the world to me and I thank you for it! (:

R\R(:


	9. What is going ON

Let me tell you one thing. This period was TORTURE! I was blushing from head to toe up on that stage. Mr. Phillips released our hands and with lightning speed I ran as far as possible away from Austin. Don't get me wrong, its not that I don't wanna talk to him no, I really wanna ask him billions of questions about why he was here, but I guess I was too scared of what he would say. Quickly I grabbed my backpack and waited at the enterance of the theatere waiting for the final bell to ring. It rang _'FINALLY'_ was my only thought as I raced to the front of my school where my Auntie Cameron would be waiting to take me to my safe little cottage. When someone grabbed my wrist, I , being the dork I was, freaked out and threw him over my shoulder. I only heard the THUD where the person I threw landed. I opened my eyes to tell him that If he sneaks up on people something bad could happenen to him, when I saw Danny on the floor.  
>"Whatcha doin on the floor Danny?" I asked curiously<br>He sat up and rubbed his neck. "Ow, you have a good throw, guess now if someone tries to sneak up on you I know that you'll be protected.  
>Both of my handscovered my mouth, "Oh my gods, it was you I threw?<br>He stood up. "Yeah," I bend over to help him stand up, he grabbed my hand and instead of me pulling him up, he pulled ME down. I landed on top of him, out eyes met for a brief moment and I got lost in his carribean blue eyes. They looked like pools of blue water that I could easily swim in for all eternity.  
>"Uh- we should.. you know.. stand up before a teacher walks by and asks what we're doing." He interrupted my thoughts.<br>''Yeah." I stood up and hid my eyes behind my bangs. He stood up and brushed his shirt, "So, uh.." he said awkwardly, "I didn't come here to let you throw me on the ground, I came here to ask if you wanted to hang out with me..you know…like on a date?" I was blushing so bad, it was like if someone had thrown a bucket of paint on my skin. I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded. I didn't get a respond back so I took a deep brath and finally said, "Yeah, I-I'd like that."  
>"Okay..cool!" I could hear Danny's smile in his voice. "Here," he handed me a paper. "This is where we are meeting, I'll, uh.. Meet you there at 7pm.. is that okay?"<br>I nodded slowly, "Yeah…its fine, I'll meet you there."  
>"Okay. Cool. Bye Jade."<br>"Bye Danny," I said back. When I was sure he ws gonei let out a cry, "YES!" I threw my fist in the air. This was officially the best day of my life.  
>"Someone is terribly excited arnt they?"<br>I spun around. I knew that voice anywhere. When I turned around I met Austin's green eyes.  
>"Yes, as a matter of fact I am excited." I said in a grave tone.<br>Austin laughed. Not a HAHA laugh but more of a chuckle.  
>"Can I ask why you have been ignoring me?" he said smugly.<br>"I havent," I awnsered in a slightly clipped tone.  
>"Then why," he searched my eyes, "do your eyes scram 'leave me alone?' "<br>Darn. He got me there.  
>I was about to make a smart remark but I heard a car honk, I whirrled around and saw Auntie Cameron there smiling.<br>"My ride is here. Bye!" I turned around and left.

When I got home, I told Auntie Cameron I was going to take a nap for a few hours, she said it was fine and I ran up to my room and set my alarm clock to 6:00 pm. 

~*IN DREAM*~

I woke up lying down in grass. Carefully I stood up and found myself wearing a beautiful sundress. It was light orange with yellow flowers.  
>"How pretty." I mussed. I twirrled around and felt the dress twirl with me. I looked up and gasped at what I saw. Stars.<br>And for all you smart alecs who are saying "Everynight there's stars what are you talking about?" Well these stars were different, imagine any color you want, your favorite color.  
>Now imagine those stars twinkeling that color and about 20 different other colors.<br>They were beautiful.  
>Then I saw little glowing lights making a pathway to somewhere I didn't know.<br>Slowly I walked toward the glowing lights and when the glowing lights ended I saw a BEAUTIFUL meadow with flowers of different sizes and colors, and a picnic blanket with luciorus food and candles in the middle.  
>I was supprised no one has ever, EVER done something like that to me.<br>"Surprised?"  
>I whirrled, my brown curls whirilng behind me; Austin was standing behind me smiling; his green eyes shining natures first green. They were mesmerizing.<br>"Yeah." I said trying to sound indifferent but I was finding it hard to while starring at his eyes.  
>"Come," he said while smiling; he took my hand and led me to the picnic blanket.<br>"You know you're very different in my dreams than in school," I said aloud and giggled. _'Oh my GODS what is WRONG with me?'_ I panicked in my head.  
>"Its cuz you never bothered to know me. You always ran away." He looked sad.<br>"I'm sorry." I said and was actually supprised that I actually did mean it.  
>"Its okay," he said with a wave of his hand. "So," he smiled showing off his perfect white teeth, "was there something you wanted to ask me?"<br>That was supprising . I didn't have anything to say to him.  
>"Something about how I am here…?" he pressed.<br>DING DING DING! That struck something in my thick skull.  
>"Oh yeah," I said feeling stupid, "so? Why are you there? I thought you were like, a dream or something." He laughed.<br>"Haha, no. I mean.. Look. A lot of people just don't know about me. Lets just say…-OH! Okay here's a little story, every person has someone that they will love forever,-"  
>"Sort of like a soulmate?" I rudely interrupted.<br>"Yeah," his green eyes twinkled, "so once, there was this powerful ghost, but since he couldn't be with his ''soulmate'' he thought it wasn't fair, he said if he couldn't have his soulmate, no one could, so he let out all of his power and divided the "soulmates" of every person into the sky."

His story, to me, was very beautiful but it was kind of confusing.  
>"Go on." I urged.<br>"And well, legend has it that only a decendant of that ghost could, well bring the soulmates and humans together." He made a gesture with his hands.  
>"So, your saying that you're a soulmate?"<p>

He nodded.  
>"Whose?" I asked nervously.<br>Instead of awnsering me, he leaned forward and kissed me.

*****  
>~*MEANWHILE*~<br>_WITH VLAD AND JAKE_

"NO! it cant BE!" roared Jake.  
>"How could this be POSSIBLE?" Vlad came floating in, his eyes half asleep, "What are you mumbeling about?"<br>"That insaine little brat!"

"What happened?"  
><em>''How stupid could this idiot ghost be?''<em>

"The brat Jade, the legend says that since she's the great-great-great granddaughter of that idiot ghost who separated the lovers. I cant take away those powers at all. Their hers permanently. Until…her lovers break her inner being forever, only then will her powers secede and transfer to the next person in line…which is me!"  
>Jake was absolutely thrilled, all her had to do was break the brat then the power would be <em><strong>ALL<strong>_ his.  
><em>'but how would I do that?'<em> he thought.  
><em><span><strong>'Kidnap'<strong>_ whispered his little voice, _**'Brainwash.'**_  
>A smile curved into Jake's lips.<br>"Vlad. I have a special job for you to do."


	10. Unexpected

Hey guys(: I want to apoligize to all of you for not being able to update as much as I used to.. You see I cannot pay for my internet at the moment so I am going to the public library to update but apparently my card is out of date and I cant use the computer as much and ugh…a bunch of drama. So anyway I don't want you to think that just because I don't have internet I am not writing I actually have four NEW chapters for all of you and my friend and I are currently writing a Hunger Games book series, we're not done yet but I promise you that I will post up my new story here in fan soo.. I want to thank you for being patient with me and I love you all I couldn't ask for better readers. Let the story begin!

Now I know what you're thinking.

'_How could you do this to Danny?' _Well it wasn't my fault, yes a little voice in my head was screaming '_STOP what about Danny?'_ but I couldn't help it, the kiss was magical, it was as if his lips were perfect for mine. Finally he pulled back to breathe, when he did I took a deep breath and let my bangs cover my eyes.

We stayed in silence for a couple of minutes before Austin finally said, "so I think you know whose soul mate I am."

Well yeah I know that now.

"Y-yeah," I answered back.

"Listen-," he started saying but then I heard an annoying _**BRIIIING! BRIIIING! BRIIIIIIING!**_

"What did you say?" I yelled

I only saw his lips move, but I didn't hear anything coming from his mouth.

The edges around my paradise started to fade…..

**~*end of dream*~**

I woke up on the floor, dazed, it took me about five minutes to get up, when I glanced at the clock it was 6:05 pm. GREAT.

So, I lazily went to the bathroom, took a quick shower and put a dress on, it was pretty. The color was cream and it was medium sized, not too long or too short and I was wearing small heels that made me about Danny's size. I put a little bit of gloss on…and there! Perfect!

I look amazing!

~***AT RESTRAUNT*~**

So like the restaurant was fancy. Not like the **RICH** fancy, but fancy.

'_Thank the gods I decided to wear a dress,'_ I thought. It would have been pretty lame to come in jeans. Anyway I stopped at the head waiter I think at the front of the restaurant. "Excuse me?" The man looked at me, "Yes?"

"Have you seen-?" I was interrupted by a screeching sound… it was the Fenton R.V. Then Danny fell out wearing a black shirt with matching black pants and shoes. He looked cute.

Then Jack, Maddie, and Jaz (sp?) Fenton came out.

"Where is she Danny boy?" boomed Jack's voice.

Danny searched and finally smiled when he saw me, "She's over there…" I smiled and walked towards the Fentons. Maddie Fenton as the first one I met.

"My what a beautiful young lady she is!" she pinched my cheeks. To be honest I've never EVER met someone that can pinch so hard like her.

"Thank you Mrs. Fenton," I finally managed to say.

"Oh please dear, call me Maddie!" she smiled warmly.

"Okay, thank you Maddie," I grinned slightly, she reminded me of my mom.

The next person I met was Jack Fenton. Jack clapped me on my back, "Young lady, call me Jack! And welcome to the family!"

"Thanks Jack, oh! And call me Jade." Finally last but not least, I met Jaz Fenton. And let me tell you I was actually supprised by her because she put on a smiley face, leaned down and said, "You better not hurt my little brother." ugh. Well fine, if she can be mean, I can be mean too. I grinned evily and said in a low voice so only she could hear, "How could I hurt him If I know that he's PHANTOM?"

Jaz's eyes widened "H-how do you know about that?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." I leaned away. OH! I felt so BAD! :D

"It was really nice meeting all of you," I said wholeheartedly " I hope all of you will come see me in '_The Hunger Games,'_ play soon."

"Oh!" exclaimed Maddie, "she's an actress too!"

"Well," Danny interrupted, "we should get going," he said as he took my hand.

"Awwee!" said Maddie, "My little boy on his first date!"

"Mom!" Danny said, turning a shade of pink.

"Well you kids have fun! Bye Danny, Bye Jade!"

"Bye!" we both called as we went inside the restaurant.

We reached the waiter and he smiled, "Ah," he started to say, "is this the person you were looking for?" I blushed.

"Yeah," I said shyly.

"Well," he smiled, "I hope you two have an amazing dinner."

"Thank you," I said.

"Come this way," he smiled leading us to a little private room.

After we sat down, he gave us our menu's and left us alone. There was a TERRIBLE silence for a couple of minutes. Danny was the first one to break the silence.

"Uh so…how did you know about me? You know about Phantom?" he whispered the last word.

I hesitated _'What should I tell him?' _I panicked. _'Okay I should just be honest with him. I mean what's the worst he could do?'_ An image of Danny running away from me in absolute terror crying "STALKER!" came to me. _'But I know for a FACT that Danny isn't that type of person.' _I told myself.

"Well, okay. I'm not entirely from here," I started saying slowly. " I mean. Okay I am from-"

! _**CRASH!**_

The wall broke and something hit Danny and threw him across the room.

"Danny!" I yelled. I ran to him to see if he was okay. I looked at his head, he had a nasty bump, but otherwise he looked okay. Then there came a laugh I knew.

"VLAD!" I yelled.

"My dear, why do you confuse me?" When HE appeared, I wont lie, I saw Nature's first green. Then nothing.

GASP EVIL CLIFFY haha sorry it had to be done!

Stay tuned to the new chapter! (:

R\R (:


	11. Brainwash?

So, guys I hope you liked my chapter DUN DUN DUUUNN hah I left an EVIL CLIFFY haha but yeah here is the next chapter ENJOY!

I woke up feeling a HUGE headache. I tried to touch my head to see if it was anything serious but I found out that my hands were strapped to a table; sort of like the first one I was in before.

"GREAT!" I yelled "if whoever captured me think im not going to escape then you're stupid!"

"Now," said I voice, "is that any way for a young lady to speak?"

"Think I care?" I snarled

"No," said Jake emerging from the darkness, "But once you dinf out what I'm going to do with you then you'll care."

"Danny will come for me," I said confident, I mean I wasn't scared of this fruit loop anymore than I was scared of my own shadow.

"Whatever," he said.

OH! That guy was as good as gone. Maybe a 1000 pounds hitting him in the head would knock him out for a few hours. Now concentrate. I ordered myself.

"By the way," said Jake "if you try to manifest something it wont work. Just saying."

'_what the banana split! How does HE know about that?'_

"WHAT?"

"Oh goody! Everything's all set up!"

"What are you talking about? And what kind of a MAN says the word GOODY?"

"Why sweetheart," he cooned, "you don't know anything do you?"

"Well if I'm questioning you it makes sence that I don't know you blithering IDIOT!"

Jake actually laughed.

"Have you ever heard the story about the ghost and his lover? How he let out all his power and only a descendant can bring them back?"

This made absolutely no sense; "Ye I know the story…why?"

Jake walked and put his face close to mine. "You are a descendant. Just. Like. ME. YOU STOLE THAT POWER."

'_Okay what?'_

"What?" I said.

"My you really are dense are you? You and I are relate. I know that you can manifest things; that power that you have, was mine. But it skipped a generation and went into YOU."

'_Oh.. I understand.! Wait- what?'_

"So you went out with MOM?, EW!"

"Never mind that. Austin start the machine!"

My heart dropped.

"A-Austin?"

Austin came forward with a weird hat thingy.

"Austin thank you for joining us!" cried Jake happily.

"NO! I know for a fact that isn't Austin. NO!" I screamed. It was stupid I know to think that he was Austin but I couldn't help it. He looked so much like him it was hard not to think it was him.

"Please stop screaming Jade." said Ro-BO Austin. "It's pointless to think that it isn't me."

When he said that I SWEAR a part of my heart broke.

I laid my head down feeling numb. I could hear Jake saying to Ro-Bo Austin to put the weird hat thingy on me.

And I, in shame, admit that I was in too much shock to do anything.

I could feel Ro-Bo Austin putting the hat on me.

"The helmet is set," said Ro-Bo Austin.

"Excellent!" replied Jake.

"Jade," Ro-Bo Austin started to say. "Welcome to the Dark side" Then Ro-Bo Austin changed into Vlad.

A ZIP! Went off and my head started to hurt. The last things I remember were Carribean and Nature's first green eyes." Then I blacked out.

OMJJ,, what's going to happen to Jade?R\R (:


	12. Dont forget

HEH so here you have it the next chapter!

So, I was in my room. AGAIN. Yes that's right again! Apperantly my brother Jake had found me on the floor passed out; and apparently I had amnesia so…..

1.) My name is Jezbel Cray.

2.) My mother left me when I was three. So now I live with my brother Jake and Uncle Vlad.

3.) I remember almost absolutely nothing.

4.) I have a vague memory of Caribbean blue and Nature's first green.

5.) I'm part ghost.

6.) I don't trust my brother Jake or my Uncle Vlad.

So there you have it…a little bit of my twisted weird life.

So…today I start school. Uncle Vlad and Jake apparently don't know if its safe so eh… if I don't like my first period I'll just go ghost and fly away. Oh. I'm sure you don't know the way I look so lemme just explain.

Apperantly once upon a time I have light brown curls, but NOW I have straight BLACK hair and my soft blue eyes. Yeah. Imma real knockout. If only I had friends.

Anyway today I felt like wearing red; my favorite color, so I dressed in black converse, red skinny jeans and a black shirt. I applied some lip gloss and…there! Perfect!

Ow!, that's odd, my heard just hurt and I felt like I've done this before, but where….? Eh, whatever.

I walked to the living room, told my Uncle Vlad that I was leaving and walked out.

Now my first reaction to the school was. "Its lame." Casper High, what kind of name was that?

'_So…It looks like I will have to leave after fist period after all.'_ I thought

'_Give it a chance.'_ whispered a little voice inside of me.

Okay fine. I will. I walked into the school and made my way to the principles office. After I got my schedule I went to my locker, while I was looking for my locker I saw one that two girls were crying in front of.

I have absolutely no idea what possessed me to go to them and ask,

"Whats wrong?"

One girl with short spiky hair glared at me as if I'd just asked a personal question. "Never mind." I said already walking away.

"No wait," said a voice "I'm sorry for acting that way. Hi I'm Ale, and this is Emily," she said motioning to her and the other girl. Emily looked up at me wit her electric blue eyes and muttered "hi," then went back to crying.

"Its cuz," Ale kept going on, "this was the locker of a girl we both knew and she disappeared two weeks ago and the police has no leads of where she might be."

That was sad. But it wasn't my problem.

"Sorry," I said and I walked away.

Finally I found my locker, and next to it on the right was a boy with black hair and on the left was aboy with gold colored hair. Awesome! Not.

I opened my locker, dumped my stuff in it and closed it, then I checked my schedule. I had Astronomy with some dude named Lancer.

"Hey," said a voice, I turned it was the boy with the gold colored hair.

"Hey," I said back. Usually I don't say anything to anybody, that was odd.

"I'm Austin," he said smiling.

"And I don't care!" I said I turned away. '_Why did his presence sent me into a rage? And my heart'_, I put my hand over my heart, _'hurts.'_

Eh. Okay, I don't know and I don't care. But there was still one thing bothering me in the back of my head. That guy, Austin was it? Had Natures first green eyes.

The bell rang and I slowly, SLOWLY made my way towards first period.

When I arrived I immediately did NOT like the teacher.

"Why are you late?" he spat.

"Chillax dude. I'm new. I got lost. Here. A lady at the office told me to give this to you." I have him a paper.

"Well since you're new, please introduce yourself to the class," he challenged, and I, obviously was NOT going to give him the satisfaction so I put my chin high and went to the front of the class.

"Name," I said shortly, "Jez-,"

"In the paper it says your name is Jezbel." interrupted the teacher. GRR! "Well okay," I said sweetly, "call me Jezbel and I will pummel your head into the ground! Anyway. Name; Jez Cray. Age; you don't need to know….any questions?" A classroom of hands flew up in the air.

'_Great.'_ I thought.

"Uh… The blonde with the blue eyes."

"Do you like quarterbacks?" he said giving me a weird smile.

"No, and thanks to you, I never will…. Uh.. You the chick with the pink shirt and capris."

"What are you? Like what's your personality? Are you an awesome teen like me! Or are you a loser, like them.-" she pointed at three kids in the back. Two of them were boys and one of them was a girl. One of the boys had a red hat and a yellow shirt, he seemed to be playing with a PDA.

'_What a nerd,_ I thought.

The girl searched my eyes thoroughly as if she'd seen them somewhere before, she was wearing all black with purple lipstick.

'_Goth Freak,'_ was my first impression of her.

The last boy had jet black hair and had Carribean blue eyes.. OW! Theres that pain in my head again.

"I don't do little personality groups, I go SOLO." I said.

Everyone starred at me. So I just walked and sat at an empty desk near a window.

So. I learned something on my first day at school: Stay away from the boys with Carribean blue and Nature's first green eyes.

The rest of the school day went in a blur, everyone pretty much asked the same questions and every teacher I had; I hated. Except my last period teacher, Mr. Phillips, I guess I kinda have a soft spot for him. He asked me to be his star role in a stupid play called _'The Hunger Games,'_ apparently his lead star was a girl named Jade Valenzuela and turns out that that's the girl who went missing two weeks ago. I told Mr. Philips that I didn't know if I could be in the play and he said that was allright. After the final bell rang I grabbed my bag and walked to my house.

'_Well,'_ I thought, _'I was right. This school is LAME and then that Lancer guy annoys me so much,-.'_ Darn. Something's wrong. Oh, you probably think im crazy or something but when there's a ghost nearby I get this metallic taste in my mouth.

I didn't care who saw me at the moment, I felt two black colored rings at my waist one going up and the other down. I felt my hair change from straight BLACK to BLONDE and felt my clothes change to a sleek black jumpsuit with black boots, my eyes shone a silvery grey.

"Whose there?" I screamed, I felt the air stir next to me, I lashed out and grabbed the little stalker. It was a ghost, obviously, he was pretty young, about my age, he had neon green eyes, white hair, a black jumpsuit with matching white gloves and boots.

"Who are you?" I snarled

"Woah! Hold on, Hold on! I don't want to hurt you…just tell me who you are Jez,"

"How do you know my name?"

I saw the ghost boy hesitate a little, _'This kid…he looks familiar. Do I know him?'_ I thought

"No. Don't talk," I said, "Come lets go up, nobody can hear us there." I took the ghost boy up to the sky with me.

"Now Explain."

He looks at me with his neon eyes, "I know you," he said "one of my friends was sure that you were someone that was, and IS very special to me, maybe you know her, her name is Jade…Jade Valenzuela."

There it was that name again.

"What's so special about that girl anyway? That's the only thing I've heard about. Jade, Jade and JADE! UGH!" I flew away angrily.

Finally after cooling down I flew down and stood in front of a small cottage.

The cottage looked empty but I got a massive headache.

"Auntie Cameron," I whispered.

'_What the freak?'_ I don't have any family. Only Jake and Uncle Vlad.

'_**Jezbel!,'**_ said an angry voice in my head, _**'Come home NOW!'**_ ahhh… I knew that voice anywhere. Jake.

'_DON'T CALL ME JEZBEL! I'll be home in a minute,' _I said back. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Since Jake and I are siblings we can communicate telepathically. Even though I don't know why Uncle Vlad and I cant.

'_**You better,'**_ he said again.

'_Cool your pants, I will.'_

I sighed and flew off, longing for that little cottage.

_**~*With Danny*~**_

I know her. Well becides the fact that I have her for Mr. Lancer's class. But what Sam told me in lunch is still stuck in my head. Could that really be Jade?

'

EVIL CLIFFY hah yet again! (:

Sorry but I had nothing else come into my head. ):

SO hey I heard that in 2 weeks ill be able to have internet again and ill be able to update sooner! Haha yay! Anyway thanks for reading you guys iloveyou you're officially the best readers I could have hoped for. Thanks a lot! (:

R\R


	13. ghost boy?

Hey guys!(: sorry for not updating but I guess im going to be doing this for a while im going to be updating every once in a while but when I do I am going to upload at least three or four chapters. Please excuse me for doing this but it is the best I can do. Anyway onto with the story!(:

**Jade\Jez, POV**

So, I got home and the first thing that happened was that Jake asked me what happened at school.

"Nothing happened for the last time!"

I stormed off to my room leaving Jake in the living room.

'_Stupid guy,'_ I thought _'Why cant he just be a NORMAL brother for once?'_

With that last thought my head hit the pillow and off to dreamland I went.

**~During Dream~**

I was flying, the air was calm, the sky was blue and everything was perfectly fine. I realized then that I was flying in my Phantom Form, my blonde hair wooshing behind me as I flew in the perfect sky.

Then, just as I was starting to relax, I became completely alert as a giant mirror came flying underneath me and showed me…me? I could feel my eyebrows furrowing together as I tried very, VERY hard to understand what the freak was going on. My usually straight black hair had become a set of brown curls and my usual icy blue eyes became a soft blue. Then the mirror changed and in it were those two girls I saw at school the other day, Emily and Ale? Was that their names? Anyway, They were having fun messing around with that preppy chick from Lancer's class. The one with the pink shirt and capris. I kept looking, eager for what was going to happen. I saw the one with short hair, Ale? Give something to the look alike me and I put it in my preppy girls desk. A couple of minutes later the preppy chick came in a opened her desk, she screamed bloody murder

"OHMYGAWD! What is that RAT?"

I could see the look alike me, Ale, and Emily laughing their butts off in the back of the class. After I saw that I started to get this weird numb feeling in the back of my head. The mirror changed image and I saw the guy with the blonde hair and piercing green eyes, Austin, I think that was his name, laughing and smiling with the look alike me. I kept my eyes wide open not sure where this was going, after a couple of minutes Austin leaned over and kissed the look alike me. My head started spinning and I was vaguely aware that the blue clear sky had somehow become a wondrous starry sky full with different colored stars. The image in the mirror changed AGAIN! And this time it was so REAL it was as if I really was the look alike me. It was that boy with the neon green eyes, the ghost boy I met.

" I know I'm not as handsome as Danny Fenton but still…" he kept talking about the person he supposedly didn't know. I sighed, put my arms around him and kissed him. The kiss hit me like if I had stopped in front of a train and the train ran over me. My head exploded and I woke up.

I sat up on my bed, my head reeling and throbbing. I tried to calm my heartbeat but failed, so I walked downstairs to see if there was anything in the kitchen to calm me down. I walked, passed the picture of my mom and Jake hugging, I stopped and stared at the picture. _'That's odd,'_ I thought, _'My mom doesn't look anything like me, she doesn't have black hair or my icy blue eyes, she looks more like…the look alike me in my dream.'_ I didn't realize I was touching the picture until…

"What are you doing Jezbell?" said a voice

I turned and saw a man in his forty's with white hair tied to a ponytail, and he was wearing a black suit with matching black shoes.

"Nothing Uncle Vlad," I said taking my hand off the picture.

"You're brother would like to have a word with you,"

"Okay," I answered as I walked passed him, "Oh and Uncle Vlad?"

"Yes Jezbell?" I stuck my hand out and shot an ecto plasmic beam at him and it threw Uncle Vlad to the wall.

"Don't ever call me Jezbell," I said simply.

I walked down the hall and into the living room where I saw Jake sitting down on the couch with his legs crossed and hands together on his lap.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I said while walking to the other couch and sitting down.

"Yes," he said, "Jez, I want you to do something for me."

"Do I have a choice?" I said irritated still because of Uncle Vlad.

"No," he said while a smile was tugging at his lips, "There is this Phantom Boy," he started saying, "Who had bothered me quite much. I need you to shoot him down and bring him to me. Is that clear?"

I took a lock of my black hair and started twirling it around my finger, "When do you want him?"

"Today," he said while sliding down a manila folder down the coffee table in front of us, I opened it and I felt my eyes widen up as I saw the picture on the file. It was the ghost boy I met the other day. The one that always makes my heart….ache.


	14. waitwhat

Hello!(: hah I hope you liked my last chapter ^/^ I really hope you did haha and well hope you enjoy this one!(:

***~With Danny!~***

"Are you sure its her?" Austin said, his green eyes piercing mine.

"Yes, im pretty sure its her." I said while running my hands through my jet black hair.

"Danny, stop fooling around with me man, you sure its Jade?" "YES, im sure its JADE!" I yelled.

'_god, why cant he get that through his brain?'_ I thought

Its kind of funny, I didn't really get along with Austin because, well, we both sorta have this thing for her but now, well, Austin is as close to me as Sam and Tucker.

"Makes sense," Sam said, "That new girl Jez, looks almost exactly like her, except that her eyes are icy blue unlike Jade's and her hair is black, not chocolate brown." "Yeah," said Tucker, "she's cute just like Jade."

I shot Tucker a look that screamed _'Shut up!'_ and saw that Austin did the same.

"Dude!" exclaimed Austin.

"What?" Tucker said, " I didn't lie!"

Austin stood up and smacked Tucker so hard his red hat fell off.

'_Oh,' _I thought, _'that had to hurt.'_

"So? What are we going to do?" said Sam.

I kind of felt bad for not telling Austin, Sam, and Tuck about the whole Jez\Phantom thing, but I think its time I told them.

"Guys?" three pairs of eyes met mine, " I have something to tell you…its about Jez."

"NO WAY? That CANT be her!" exclaimed Sam.

"It is," I answered back.

"You sure it was her?"

"Positive."

"I thought so," said Austin.

"What?" I said, "How on earth did you '_Think so?'_ "

Austin looked at me uncomfortably, "Its cuz well…" he sighed " I havent been completely honest with you all."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Okay…well im not entirely from here…and neither is Jade."

"Wha-?" Tucker started saying but Austin cut him off.

"Let me finish. Please. Lets start with Jade. She's a human…and ghost." finished Austin as if this was a huge secret he couldn't afford to tell, but Sam burst out laughing.

"OF COURSE she's a human!"

"No you don't understand. Jade is a HUMAN, you," he motioned to Tuck, Sam and I, "are CARTOONS!"

And at this point Sam and Tucker were rolling on the floor laughing, but something in the tone of his voice made me think that he might actually be telling the truth.

"Listen!" continued Austin, "Jake, Jade's evil psychopathic brother, wants something from her, something BIG and he will stop at NOTHING to get it. Jade is a very special person, she is the descendant of the ghost who destroyed the soul mates forever. Phillip Foregood. You see, everyone here has a soul mate and once humans and soul mates well we all lived in harmony, together, but the rulers of the great land tried to separate a ghost, which was Phillip, and his soul mate. Sadly they succeeded and it pained Phillip so much he decided if he couldn't have his love, NO ONE could. So he released ALL of his power and divided the humans and the soul mates forever, which in this case while the humans live on earth, the soul mates live in the stars. And legend has it that only a descendant of Phillip Foregood can release the soul mates from the stars and unite them once more."

"Okay so let me get this straight," started Sam, "Theres a freaky guy out there looking for Jade for what exactly?"

Austin sighed, "That's the thing. I don't know, Jade is very complex as you would say, she has a tremendous amount of power, she can manifest objects, even humans, but that is all I know it is kind of marvelous that she can turn phantom but that is about all I know." said Austin sadly.

'_Wow,'_ I thought _'and I like a girl like that? Note to self: Never ever get Jade mad.'_

There was an awkward silence before Tucker said, "And who are you exactly?"

"Oh that's easy," answered Austin, "I'm Jade's soul mate."

And right then and there, my world fell apart.

"What do you mean you're Jade's soul mate?" I exploded, but Austin was as calm as he could be.

"Listen," he started saying, "we can sit here and argue about this all day, or, we can help Jade." Darn it. He had reached a good point. "Fine, but when we help her this is going to be something to talk about."

"Deal." said Austin.

And after that we all rushed out to help someone I really deeply cared about.

**~With Jez and Jake~**

"Him?" I said.

"Yes "him" " said Jake mimicking me.

"Why him?" I asked

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I SAID SO!"

"Okay then you don't have to yell," I said as I stood up, "I'll bring that ghost boy don't worry." and I walked away.

'_Great!'_ I thought _'now I have to get the ghost boy and I don't even know where to start!'_

"UGH! Maybe…." I opened the manila folder, "It says here that he is some sort of superhero…hm… maybe if I do something that will cause him to come here. YEAH! That will work nicely!"

I walked to an empty lot and became phantom, then I flew towards city hall.

"Time to start the show," I said as I snickered.


	15. i am?

Now I want to make a note for all of you readers,

Part of this chapter will be in 3rd person POV okay? Well onto the show!

Phantom Jez flew up high into the sky and spotted a young man wearing a business suit and talking on the phone, she zoomed down and lifted him all the way up. The man screamed and shouted for her to let him go but she just snickered and dropped him.

At the last moment before the young man splattered onto the ground somehow the man was suspended in the air and Phantom Jez got a metallic taste in her mouth.

'_There,'_ she thought_ 'right in my trap.'_

"Why are you doing this?" yelled a voice "you're not like this!" Danny Phantom looked up at her. Jez's eyes narrowed and she was full of rage because of the ghost boy's saying.

"You have absolutely no CLUE about ME!" she flew down and let her blonde bangs cover her silver eyes. "And now I am going to show you just how I-" Phantom Jez's silver grey eyes rolled back and she crumpled to the ground and two black rings went up and down her waist turning her blonde hair back to black, her silvery grey eyes back to icy blue and her jumpsuit to normal jeans and a white T-shirt. In the back stood Sam with a baseball bat smiling triumphantly.

"Well I think I handled that very well," she said. But Danny was horrified, "Well? She's out COLD.-"

"Its better to know that she's out cold than her fighting us all the way back to Fenton Works." She said sternly. Danny considered that for a moment, "Okay fine. You're right. Lets go." he said.

Between Sam, Tucker, Danny and Austin they all carried Jez to Fenton Works.

**~* Out of 3****rd**** person POV*~*~Jez POV*~**

'_Ugh my head hurts, why does my heard hurt?'_

"Jez? Jez?"

'_who keeps calling me Jez?'_

"Jez? WAKE UP!"

"WHAT!" I sat up but quickly regretted it, "Ugh….why do you keep calling me Jez?" I looked around and saw the confused faces of Danny, Sam, Tucker, and…Austin.

"You!" I pointed at Austin.

'_What in the world is he doing here?' _

"Traitor!" I yelled, "He's a traitor!" Everyone looked at me.

Danny came up to me, "Jez its okay we're not going to hurt you," he said in a soothing voice.

'_Jez?'_ I thought _' is he confusing me for some OTHER GIRL?' _

" I know you're not going to hurt me and why do you keep calling me JEZ? Danny don't you remember me? Jade? Jade Valenzuela?"

I felt a sharp pain in my head and I heard everyone gasp.

"Why are you all gasping?" I said while holding my head "Do I have something in my face?" _'Gods I hope I didn't have a bug'_

"Y-your hair…" whispered Sam.

I touched a lock of my hair and brought it up to my face.

"What? Its brown."

"B-but it was black." argued Sam.

"Don't be silly Sam, I would never dye my hair black."

"What on earth happened?" I heard Tucker whisper to Danny, " I thought she got, I don't know, brainwashed and became Jezbell."

OH. MY. GODS! I stood up and walked to a nearby mirror.

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME JEZBELL? MY name is JADE VALENZUELA! NOT SOME GIRL NAMED JEZBELL!'' I felt a numb buzz pass by my head but ignored it. I saw everyone's eyes in the room turn the size of golfballs.

"OH! What now!" I said while throwing my hands in the air, _' I mean geezum what is wrong with them?'_ I thought. I turned to face the mirror and gasped. "No way," I whispered

R\R(:


	16. visionand austin?

Hey guys! I am sorry I haven't uploaded… Its been very hard for me to upload. I hope you can forgive me… anyway! This story is about to end L but I have a new story coming up for you guys.

I hope you enjoy the chapter!(:

My long brown curls became loose and straight, but that wasn't all.. The color changed too. From brown to BLACK! And my eyes…my eyes.

I walked to the mirror and touched it.

"Why'' I whispered, "Are my eyes ice cold blue. THEIR NOT MY SOFT BLUE!" I felt my voice rise to a shout.

"Calm down Jade," whispered a voice next to my ear, I whirled and saw Austin there.

"Y-you! Don't touch me! You were the one that attacked Danny!" Austin gave me a questioning look before my head started to spin and I started gasping, my throat felt as if I couldn't get enough air. _'What's happening?' _I thought. Black dots started dancing in front of my eyes and then for a lot of times in my life. I fainted. AGAIN.

I could feel I was floating, the air around me was still and silent, I managed to open my eyes and found myself floating…towards the stars?

A bright light appeared and I had to close my eyes of how bright it was. When the light vanished I found myself in… I don't know paradise I guess.

There were coliseums of pure white marble and tall buildings as far as the eye could see. Beautiful winged horses flew and people with wings flew in every direction. And just beyond a waterfall, a beautiful white marble castle stood there.

"Wow," I said in awe.

"That is beautiful…"

"Indeed it is," said a voice, I whirled around, a young man in his early twenties with caramel colored skin and warm brown eyes stood there smiling at me.

"H-hello." I stuttered, _'He's probably gonna kick me out,' _I thought.

"Welcome, My name is Donovan, and we have been waiting a long time for you princess." he said while bowing down.

I felt my cheeks get hot, "Uh…Donovan? I'm hardly a pri-"

"Come, M' lady," he said his eyes sparkling, "Let us get you to the castle where King Phillip and Queen Acadia will be waiting for you."

Now, lemme say one thing. I WAS going to tell Donovan that I was a weird girl let alone a princess. But he picked me up and FLEW towards the castle. SO technically its his fault. Just saying.

Anyway, the view to the castle was incredible and while on the way we passed the waterfall, lemme tell you ONE thing. It had a gorgeous rainbow. While Donovan was taking me to the castle, he started explaining to me the land.

"This is called Avalon."

"Avalon…" I said carefully.

"Exactly," he said while smiling, "the king and his soul mate Queen Acadia created this place after he and Lady Acadia found each other once more."

But before I could ask Donovan about King Phillip and Queen Acadia, Donovan happy said, "M' lady! We have reached the castle!"

I gasped, the castle was even more beautiful up close than from afar. In the front, there was a garden that the word beautiful couldn't even describe it, there were many flowers that when the wind blew the colors of the flowers changed. Pretty soon, the garden was full with violets, greens, pink's and oranges of all shades.

In the entrance of the castle stood three figures, two were standing side by side and one was in the back, the shade covering his face.

When Donovan landed at the entrance, he bowed said his goodbye's and left me there. All ALONE!

Okay I really hate repeating myself but the woman was, well beautiful. Her chestnut brown hair swirled around her head and her eyes were mesmerizing. Her eyes were such a beautiful gray, they looked almost silver.

Her dress was beautiful, it was as if the ocean had somehow combined itself in her dress. The waves were swirling aroud peacefully and something popped around the edge of the fish that looked suspiciously like a fish and around her head there was a gorgeous gold circlet for a crown.

And the man well… he looked kingly. Hah, well what else was I expecting a king to wear, shorts and a tank top? I think not! I stared at them like a total idiot when the king smiled and hugged me. When he released me I saw his eyes. They were soft blue… my soft blue… my mom's soft blue eyes.

"You look like my mom," I managed to whisper.

The King smiled at me, "Yes, your mom," he mused and took my hand, "how is she?"

My mouth popped open, I know, its not ladylike or whatever but I still did it.

The King looked at me, "Is something wrong sweetheart?" he asked. I kept on starring at him like an idiot, the queen came strolling my in her awesome dress and closed my mouth, "close your mouth sweetheart," she said sweetly, "you'll catch flies."

"Okay, what is going on?" I said, "This is all just a stupid dream…right?"

The king and queen laughed while I turned beet red, "Come," he said while chuckling, "Let us go in the castle and we shall talk." "Wait!"

He and the Queen turned around, "Who's he?" I asked, pointing to the guy in the shadows.

The shadow rippled and the guy came out, I didn't have a clue who he was but then I saw his natures first green eyes.

"Austin?" I said, disbelief in my voice.

"So you know each other?" said the Queen, "How lovely!"

"Yeah," I said, "Sadly we do."

Austin looked away, sadness on his green eyes.

"Come!" boomed the Kings voice, "Let us talk over a fantastic feast in the castle!"

The King and Queen walked together while Austin and I slowly walked inside following the King and Queen…

R/R (:


	17. promise

Guys…Something amazing just happened I have a BRAND new story for ya'll… thought im not going to tell you until the last chapter of this story. XD hah because it's a surprise. I am going to compromise (well sorta ) with a author of fan , her name is Rae-Prite and I hope that you will love our story! So… anywho

Onto the show!(:

While I was following the King and Queen I could feel Austin moping behind me. _'You know, you should apologize,'_ said the voice in my head/

'_**You know you should shut it!' **_I said back _**'But you are right,' **_I continued _**'Austin looks like a lost puppy.'**_

Knowing that I was going to regret this later, I turned around and abruptly hugged Austin.

"What's that for?" he murmured in my ear, tickling me.

"I'm sorry," I replied, "For freaking out back in Fentonworks. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I mean I don't even know if it WAS you or wasn't."

I could feel Austin smiling behind my head, "It's alright," he said.

I smiled and released him, his green eyes bore into my soft blue ones, he smiled shinning his pear white teeth. I could feel my heard thundering in my chest.

Suddenly, he said. "I love you.:

OH. MY. GODS!

No, no, no, no… this is WRONG! I love Danny…right? I mean even if Austin was my soul mate I still had a thing for Danny. But before I could respond, the Queen came in.

"Oh! There you two are! The king and I were looking for you. Come, please!" and that was the end of my conversation with Austin.

While I was following the Queen, a bunch of questions were popping in and out of my head, but finally we reached where the King was.

I guess it was his study room, because there was a bunch of books, papers and a big globe thingy.

I was too busy starring at the room like an idiot that I didn't notice that the was speaking.

"Did you understand Jade?"

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, "No sir, I'm sorry."

The King chuckled, "You are so much like your mother." he said, "Please by all means, call me Grandpa."

'_Grandpa?'_ I thought

"Er.. Yes. Grandpa."

The King sat down, sighed, and looked out of the window.

5 minutes. 5 MINUTES was my limit before I exploded.

"Okay! Something is up here!" Somehow YOU!" I pointed at the King, "look and know something about my mom! And then with the whole 'GRANDPA' thing I mean COME ON! You don't look a day over 30!" by the time I finished I was panting. Huh. Who knew going on a rampage took so much out of you.

The room was silent for a few moments before the King said, "Are you finished?"

"Yes," I said looking defeated.

"Please, come walk with me."

I sighed, and took a walk with the King.

**-MEANWHILE, AT FENTONWORKS-**

"Why wont Jade wake up?" Danny moaned, he had been worrying about her for hours.

"I don't know." Sam replied, obviously looking worried as well.

"Is it me…. Or is Jade glowing?" Tucker said.

"It's probably you, Tuck." said Danny in an exasperated tone.

"No, Danny…she IS glowing. And look! So is Austin!"

Danny whirled around shock slapping across his face.

**-BACK WITH JADE-**

"You know, you remind me so much of your mother." the King said quietly.

"Why do you keep saying that?" I asked, "Do you know her?"

The king smiled, took my hand, looked me dead straight in the eye and said "I am her great, great, grandfather."

Okay, so I understood one thing.

This is my brain: O

This is my brain after I find out I am royalty in some parallel universe: •

IT is very sad.

"So…that makes you my…Great, Great, GREAT Grandpa?"

The king smiled and nodded.

Gods. I felt like a jackass. ._.

"I'm so SORRY Grandpa!" I cried

"It is alright child. I understand what you must be feeling." he said.

"Wait…so I'm royalty?" I said feeling suddenly happy. The King laughed. "Come child, sit down and let me explain the history of our land."

Alright! So.. I wont lie. The history of the land of Navala is LOOOOOONG So. Basically when Grandpa (King Phillip) found Grandma (Queen Acadia) again after who knows how long they both combined their love and make Navala. Hey! I summarized this for you, so be happy!(: Oh! And there's some more.. Um.. That creepy guy, Jake, is actually some 208 year old man who has been trying to take over of Navala (EW! My MOM went out with an OLLLD MAN!) and turns out I have this special power to manifest things, and to turn into a ghost! (Which is how I could transform transparent to scare Danny)

"And child, there is one more thing you much do for your land." The King said gravely.

"And that is…?"

"You must unite us once more."

"Whaat?"

The King grabbed my hand and said, "A long time ago…I did something terrible, I let my anger achive the best of me. You must unite us once more." The King looked very broken down. It was as if this little small promise would take the world off his shoulders.

"I promise." I found myself saying.

"But you must heed this warning. Since you have promised, when you unite us again, you will loose what you desire most in your heart." he said.

I hugged my Grandpa feeling loved in such a long time since my dad left my mom and I.

"I promise." I said again.

"Thank you." Said the King, relief sounding in his voice.

R/R

What do you think Jade desires most in her heart?


	18. no way

Hey guys thanks for reviewing… im sorry that story is about to end… I think that it is about two or three more chapters and this story will come to a close.. Anyway thanks guys for uploading! I really appreciate it!(:

Onto the show!(:

***~Jades POV~* **

Grandpa and I walked towards the study room in silence, when we arrived, Austin's eyes shone with happiness. I looked down, still not sure what I was going to tell Austin about the whole "I love you" thing.

Then Grandpa and Grandma took us outside of the castle and told me that I have the power to manifest us back to Fentonworks.

"Are you sure that I can do it?" I asked Grandpa.

"I am sure, child. You have great potential."

"But Grandpa. How do I unite us again? I have no idea!"

Grandpa smiled and hugged me, "You will know when the time comes. Remember, Navala has been waiting for you for over 5,000 years. I know you can do it."

Those weren't necessarily words of encouragement in my dictionary but I nodded.

"No pressure." I whispered to myself.

Austin came up and held my hand, I had to restrain myself to keep from flinching at his touch.

"Let's go," he whispered.

I nodded and concentrated really hard on Fentonworks, the last image I saw of my kingdom, of Navala, my home, were my grandparents smiling at me as they said goodbye.

**~*Back at FentonWorks.*~**

My eyes snatched open as I sat up in the metallic bed I was lying in. I took deep breaths and looked at my surroundings.

The test tubes on the table, a big ugly orange jumpsuit, and a slice of pizza on the floor. Yup, I was back in Fentonworks. I looked next to me and saw Austin laying down on a metallic table similar to mine, I jumped off and gently shook Austin awake.

"Ausin," I whispered, "Austin! Wake up!"

His eyelids fluttered, "Wha?" he said.

I looked at him and he jumped as if I had electrocuted him, "I'm up! … Jade? Is that you?''

"No.. it's a plastic wall. Of course its me."

He touched his shirt and smiled a huge smile at me, "We're back!" he said happily, "Jade I knew you could send us back!"

I smiled, "Well it was nothing re-" Austin picked me up and spun me around, I laughed. "Austin we need to be quiet what if we wake D-" he pressed his lips against mine, my eyes became the size of golf balls and suddenly I saw myself in a wedding dress saying 'I DO' to Austin, his green eyes met mine and he smiled… Then I saw two little heads bobbing up and down in a big field. One, the girl, had brown curls and nature's first green eyes, and the other, the boy, had blonde hair and soft blue eyes. "Mommy!" they both yelled as they ran into my arms.

I heard a glass break and the vision vanished. My eyes cleared and on the steps of Fentonworks, was Danny, shock on his face.

"Danny- this isn't what it looks like," I said, but Danny held up a hand, turned Phantom and flew away.

"Danny!" I yelled but he flew away before my voice reached him.

My knees gave away and I sank to the floor. Tears were threatening to fall down my face, I knew that what just had happened had broken Danny's heart… and I was to blame for it.

"Go," said a voice. I looked up and saw Austin looking thoughtfully up. "I know you want to apologize to him, so.. Go."

I nodded, stood up and concentrated, I felt wind blow my hair back and two rainbow colored rings appeared at the end of my body. My hair turned straight black, and a beautiful gown appeared in place of my regular clothes, my feet were bare except for some swirly markings on my feet. Austin smiled at me, told me to wait and brought a mirror. My eyes were changing from color to color. I looked at him question written all over my face. "This is your true form," he said, "You are a royal princess of Navala, this is your phantom form." I felt myself float up, my dress shimmering behind me.

"Wow." I breathed.

"Go.. Danny will be getting away," said Austin. I nodded and flew outside to find Danny.

**~*With Jake and Vlad*~**

"Sem uppa tras ve tis cu namen!" (Come forward my evil brothers, appear!)

"What are you doing Jake?" asked Vlad, his voice quivering.

"Ne reni oits bena ranhya Princess Ipai!" (Attack, the one's I seek and bring Princess Jade to me!)

Jake opened his eyes and smiled, his eyes had darkened to a bloddy red.

"Dear friend, today I will become King of Navala! As soon as I destroy Princess Jade and her two lovers, I will gain the ultimate power!"

Vlad smiled evily and laughed, "What about me master?"

Jake looked at Vlad, " Go accompany my brothers and make sure the princess comes safely here."

Vlad nodded and flew away into the darkness.

"Finally after nearly my whole life, I will be the new king of Navala."

R\R(:

Oh gods! The story is almost about to end! D:

But hey it will be an epic ending!(:

Thanks guys~!


	19. fight back with everything i have!

Wow guys!(: I think this will be the last chapter of the story "Stuck in Phantom world."

Thanks guys for reviewing you guys are the best in the world!

Onto the show!(:

I flew higher and higher until I could see ALL of amity park, _'Danny, where did you go?'_ I thought.

Then it hit me! I flew downward and landed on the fountain that I first saw when I came to Amity Park. There I saw Danny, his face in his hands. I felt so GUILTY, so I did the only thing I thought was right. I sat down next to him and started crying with him.

"What are you doing here," he said coldly, "go with your boyfriend." I winced.

"I'm-"

"Don't say you're sorry Jade. I know that you are, and it's not your fault, I just have to accept that you're not mine, you're Austin's. He's had you all this time. But I just didn't want to accept it."

"No! Danny understand please! I don't know who! that's the problem. You are amazing such a good person, always there when someone needs a hand, Austin is amazing, he's funny and smart and both of you are everything I could of dreamed of in a boy. that's the thing. I don't know who!"

"It's not your fault." said Danny gently.

"It's not yours either." I said.

He looked at me with his neon green eyes.

'_Maybe this is my destiny'_ I thought, _'to be forever alone.' _

Then I heard a rustle behind the bushes, I jumped forward hoping that it would be a cat or an animal. Suddenly I heard Danny yell, "Jade!" I turned and saw Danny get shot with an ecto plasmic beam, then a man with spikey black hair and a white jumpsuit with a cape flew down, "Hello Jade. It is so nice to see you again."

"What do you want Vlad?" I snarled.

"Your brother wants to see you again."

"Don't you ever say that he is my brother. He is nothing mine, he is nothing more than some creep who wants to take over my kingdom!"

"Even if he is your father?"

"What?" I whispered, "NO! my father left me when I was small. He left and never came back."

"Hmm…" mused Vlad, " I honestly thought that would work. Anyway, my friends here," he motioned to the darkness, "Will take you to him, if you restrain you will be attacked."

"Ha Ha! Very funny!" I said, "Hey do me a favor before I go meet my doom."

"And that is?"

"Look to your left."

Vlad did and the moment he did, he got blasted in the face with Danny's freeze ray beam. "That always seems to work," he said.

"I know."

Danny smiled his familiar smile at me, and for once I actually thought that things were going to turn out okay, that somehow maybe I'm not supposed to decide on who just yet, that maybe I wont have to make that decision for a long, long time.

But of course, I was wrong.

In less than it took me to blink I saw a spark and Danny crumpled onto the pavement.

"Danny!" I yelled as I rushed towards him, I checked his pulse, he was okay but he was knocked out unconscious.

I stood up "who's there?" I yelled out .

I felt myself being lifted up, "Hey!" I yelled.

I tried manifesting my way out of it but somehow it was as if these invisible freaks were indestructible, finally I felt a sharp pain in my neck and darkness washed over me.

**~*With Austin*~**

Austin gasped, his head felt as if it was going to explode.

"Ahh!" he yelled, suddenly he saw the images of Danny crumpling to the ground and jade being taken away by invisible warriors.

"It cant be," gasped Austin, "The legendary warriors. Have come to amity park… I have to warn Sam and Tucker."

Austin concentrated and found out where Jade was being kept. "I'm coming Jade," said Austin, "I'll protect you."

**~*Back with Jade*~**

I felt my eyes flutter open, and as soon as they were open I knew where I was: Navala.

Or what used to be Navala. Its once beautiful garden was now burned into ashes, the beautiful marble white castle was now ashen black and instead of the air smelling pure and good it smelled rotten and evil.

"Put her on the ground." said a voice I instantly recognized as Jake, "And put her lover boy next to me, I know that she's awake she's just playing stupid."

I opened my eyes and stood up, "Whatever! Now tell me what are you doing in my kingdom!"

Jake surprised me by laughing.

"You're kingdom? Why dear Princess Jade, This kingdom is now mine, didn't you know?"

"Where are my grandparents."

"I disintegrated them on the spot.. It was kinda fun actually. That is what they deserve for believing in a little girl such as yourself."

"You MONSTER!" I yelled out. I manifested a metallic bat and tried to hit him but I got stopped by those invisible freaks.

"Now Jade, I really would stop trying to kill me because if you do who will save your boyfriend?" he motioned to Danny.

"What do you mean?" I said

"While you were passed out, my men injected him with a poison that will slowly eat his soul away and he will remain a puppet for all eternity!"

I looked down and let my bangs cover my face. I de-phantom "Fine. But you have to swear that you will not harm him!"

"Yeah whatever I swear."

"What are you planning to do to me?"

"Well… I will either turn you into my puppet and take away your powers or I will kill you and take away your powers. I am being so generous that I will let you decide."

"How generous," I muttered.

"Yes well pick…NOW!"

"I prefer to die with dignity! I chose the second one."

"Very well…" Jake stood up and manifested a sword, I fell down onto my knees and closed my eyes tight. _'Grandpa, Grandma, please forgive me… my kingdom forgive me… mom, dad, Danny, Austin… I'm sorry.' _

"Don't give up!" cried a voice.

"Yeah! We didn't let Mr. Soulmate take us to a parallel universe for no reason." said another voice.

"What?" cried Jake.

I opened my eyes and found Austin, Sam, and Tucker fighting a couple of those invisible freaks.

Suddenly, a light bulb popped in my head.

I manifested a wad of crushed chalk and whiled it to spread around the room we were in.

Then all the invisible freaks became visible, and my gods I wished they were invisible again cuz they were UGLY!

Their faces were a combination of some sort of pig\human\ bird thing and they had talons for fingers while their feet were webbed… DISCUSTING!

"Thanks Jade!" yelled Sam.

I turned Phantom again and searched for Jake and Danny. They weren't in the room so I figured they were outside. I flew outside and found Jake running as if a tornado was at his heels. I flew down. " A little scaredy cat aren't we." I said

Jake bared his teeth, "I am not scared I can destroy you and still take over this land."

"'Fraid not," I said, "It's kind of hard when you don't have the power to do so."

Jake lunged at me and pulled out a good chunk of my hair.

"Oh no you didn't!" I said.

I lunged screaming and manifested a sword, he smiled his horrible smile at me and lunged. He got my leg and I could see him chuckling, he lunged again but I managed to block him, I fought as it I knew what I was actually doing, not like the maniatic girl I knew I was.

Suddenly, Jake threw the sword away and started laughing.

"You fool! Your friends have failed to defeat my brothers and now they are drained out of energy," he started rising and glowing a gold color. "Navala will be mine and you will perish!"

I rose too, "NO! Navala is my home!"

Jake laughed as he threw a giant gold colored ball towards me. I tried turning intangable but even as I did the ball felt as if someone had run me over with a truck. I gasped and fell down, "See!" cried Jake, "Someone like you will NEVER defeat me!"

"You are wrong!" I yelled. I rose again and felt myself glowing multicolor. A part of me was like "OMG this is so COOL!" but the other part was like "AHH! Evil dude, must DESTROY!"

I threw Jake a multicolor ball of energy, I heard him scream but when the giant glow faded, Jake was nowhere to be seen.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding, then I remembered Danny and the rest.

I flew toward the room and saw Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Austin on the floor looking pale and lifeless. I crumpled down on the floor next to Austin and started crying like the moron I was.

"I-It wasn't your fault." said a cracked voice.

I looked down and saw Austin trying hard to smile at me, "No," I said, "It is…I let you all down."

"No your not," said another voice, Sam, "You stopped Jake didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then we're okay," said Tucker.

"Trust…me." said Austin

I was weeping more than ever.

"NO! I don't want to loose you! I love you all! don't leave me alone!"

"We'll… never leave you alone." said Danny.

"Danny? You're okay?"

But Danny never responded.

"Danny? Danny? DANNY?"

"Austin? Danny wont-" But Austin had closed his eyes, his chest had stopped heaving.

"No," I said.

"Sam? Tucker?"

None of them responded.

"NO!" I screamed into nothing.

I don't know how long I cried but I did a lot. I was pretty sure I was dehydrated of all the crying I did.

Then a white light appeared and the whole castle faded, Danny, Sam, Tucker and Austin were nowhere to be seen.

"Where am I?" I said.

"With me." said a voice.

"With who?"

A beautiful woman appeared, she had blonde hair with a dress that I really cant describe. That's how beautiful it was.

"Who are you?"

"I am someone very important to you."

"You…are what will unite us again right?"

The lady smiled and nodded.

"What do I have to do?"

The lady cocked her head to one side, "You just lost what was important to you, and yet you still want to save your land? Why is that?"

I looked down, "I already let my friends down, I will NOT let my land stay like this. I will unite us once more! Weather it kills me or not!"

The lady smiled and knelt down, "My Princess, It IS you."

Then, I rose, and felt my life fade as I restored Navala….

R\R …


	20. epilogue and reminder of what is mine:

I want to keep the suspense… so I will not say anything 'till the very end!

**~*One month Later, In Hollywood, California.*~**

"Jade! Wake up your going to be late for school!"

I woke up and smiled, "That was an awesome dream," I muttered.

I dragged myself to the restroom and five minutes later I came out wearing some jeans and a white shirt.

"Coming mom!" I yelled.

I grabbed my backpack and found my mom walking out the front door, "Come on Jade I don't want you to be late!"

"Don't worry mom I wont be."

She smiled and hugged me, "okay honey."

A couple of minutes later I found myself in front of my school, "Have a good day honey."

"Okay mom, I will." I hugged and kissed her.

As soon as I walked in I met with my two best friends in the whole world. Ale and Emily.

Ale has a pet hamster named Nugget and Emily is a drama queen but I love them!

"Come on!" said Ale, "We're going to be late for Astronomy!"

"Yeah," said Emily, "And we do NOT want Mr. Lancer on our backs the whole day."

"Okay okay! Lets go!"

We made it just in time to Mr. Lancer's class, "Ladies one more second and you would of all have gotten detention. Now sit down I have an important announcement to make."

All three of us scurried down and sat on our seats.

"Now Class! I have an important announcement to make, we have four new students joining us at BlackWood High. Everyone meet, Daniel, Austin, Samantha, and Tucker."

"Hi…" mumbled the whole class.

I wasn't necessarily paying attention to Mr. Lancer but Ale's urgent tone made me look.

"Jade, the two new guys are looking straight at YOU."

I sighed and looked up.

I met Nature's first green.

And Caribbean blue eyes.

They both smiled at me

"Hi." I said

"Hi." said Nature's first green

"Hey," said Caribbean blue

I smiled at them…

I guess… after all of this I do get to make the choice

THE END….

-meanwhile-

A hand rose from the ground, most of his fingers were burned, and he could hardly stand up but he did. Half of his face was burned and the other was sagged.

"I will get her back…" said a ragged voice.

"Navala WILL be mine."

But hey… that's a different story

The End….(:

R\R(:

Well guys.. I cant say that I will not miss writing this story, but I WILL! You guys are the best readers a 15 year old writer like me could have!(:

Now I have a brand new story I am writing…

Its based on a best selling book series called "The Faerie Path." I am CO- WRITING\EDITING with an amazing person named Rae-Prite..

Please read her stories they are fantastic…

Anywho! Thank you all for reading this story! Even though its my first you guys were SUPER supportive!

Thanks all of you!(: 3

-Samiee

OH! And as an extra bonus.. Later on I will try to make all of the outfits and post them on my profile… well after I get my internet back. XD


End file.
